For the love of Ms Katagiri
by Yunnie Yuae
Summary: This is about a series of events that happens after Ms Katagiri marrys... lots of funny incidents and pairings... totally hilarious situations and i've dragged PLUTO into this...just read and tell me if you like it... coz this ones really unique...
1. Default Chapter

_Okay this is my 2nd fan-fic, I just thought this up, late last night…since there is NO complete humor fic in the DSQ section, I've decided to start one… _

_WARNING: this will be completely different from my other one… coz this is pure chaotic nonsense… lots of uncharacteristic behaviors… and unspeakably weird pairings or shall I say feelings…they harbor towards each other. Shocking discoveries... And I'm gonna drag in PLUTO in to their problems too… Hope you like because it's my first try on something like this… I usually write angst stuff… so don't hurt me if I do some character bashings… coz thus the basis of the appeal… okay lets bash away… though this may sound random this is a story… all chapters are linked… _

_Disclaimer: I swear I don't own DSQ… you believe me right?_

**Prologue: Lost cause I miss you…**

Morihiko Dan was dead depressed: why?

Let's review on the stuff that's happened in the last two weeks:

DDS had gotten a new case, from an art museum; some of the world class paintings were stolen, class Q solved the mystery in two days straight, mainly because the thief fell hopelessly in love with golden boy Ryuu… and Ryuu being clueless as usual made her confess everything…poor girl…

Then the nightmare happened, an unusually familiar and handsome guy there recognized Ms Katagiri and like proposed to her… and the damn woman said yes…

Whirlwind of events… Katagiri planning the wedding in one week… ultra cool wedding happens on the most expensive hotel in the whole city… one night of unforgettable dancing & fun and then Katagiri's request for a two month long honeymoon…

He'd been deadpanned when she told him that… her expression had been sooo very happy… he just couldn't say no… or anything in that matter… he merely grimaced and Ms Katagiri mistaking that for a smile thought it meant yes…. Then she was gone… like the wind…

_You: but why is he so depressed?_

Because he's had the hots for her ever since she's joined DDS. Why in hell do you think he made her his official chair pusher…he could have made Mr. Hongou push him around, which would have been much faster…

He's even tried to run over that stupid artist guy she liked, except that someone else beat him to it. And he purposely missed this super important operation that would have revived his legs, unfortunately if he had gone through with that, then he'd have to walk on his own ('how troublesome' Shikamaru mumbles in the background) and he'd miss having Ms Katagiri push him around the whole place.

He liked making her sweat… it made him um…feel things… enough of that he was leaving now… he couldn't stand the thought of staying at the school for two months without her… he had hardly survived the anguish of seeing her with another man – who by the way happened to be the stupid artist guy's twin brother, another damn artist….

Dan made a mental note to never help another artist in his whole life, who cares if the world's most famous art pieces were missing… as far as he was concerned Artists Were Pure Evil….

Then he sighed and electronically locked the whole school… he stared back at it one last time smiling at the memory that he and Ms Katagiri had crashed down the stairs once…she had fallen on top of his wheel chair… '_Damn stupid wheel chair'_ he thought cursing the reason they had been together for long hours.

Then he left, pulling the damn stupid wheel chair himself. '_Damnit why did he refuse that super important operation?'_ He could have faked the recovery and made her drag him around more…

'_Oh well' _He thought pulling out his cell phone and calling the 'Friends of Wheelys' an organization based on helping people in wheel chairs to get by…

He left a letter addressed to his dear students and fellow educators of the dark arts…

'_Katagiri, I miss you…_' he thought finally closing his eyes as four men in black suits hauled him into their van…and drove off into the sunrise…

_A/N: Like? You guys should REALLY REVIEW, you know… I'll finish this even if you don't, but I'll only update ONLY if you guys REVIEW… so that's very important… if you guys want more… REVIEW, E-mail… just tell me…_

_More disclaimers:_

_Do not own Shikamaru, FYI: Shikamaru is a character from 'Naruto' who just lazes around and mumbles 'how troublesome' when he's asked to something… but he's cool, he's the only leaf Genin to become a Chunnin... (Refer to Naruto). _

_Yeah I own the Friends of Wheelys… deal with it._

_I do not hate artists; I'm an artist myself… (Smiles sheepishly)_

_That's enough for today… more character bashing later okay… Ja na… _


	2. chapter1 triggering of events

_It's going better then I've planned…I don't even feel sad because I've got fired… I found something better to do…only bad news is I lost my dear dictionary…and this is fun… more character bashings coming up after these messages… _

_Skip if you know the class A members already _

_(For those who don't know these characters from class A. Kuniko is the newest member of class A. the shy girl from the episodes where Ryuu and Meg goes undercover at a university. Shishido is the 20yr old homicide detective. Hayato: you will know him from my other fic… the magician dude, youngest from the boys. And finally Gouda: the mathematician… you'll know him from the jack the ripper episodes…)_

_remember them coz they'll be in this fic... yeah all of them…and brace yourselves this is quite long and has some swears words…but I suck at swearing so I improvised a little… hope you enjoy this…R & R… _

_Disclaimer: I don't own DSQ, if I did, I'd be rich, but as you can see I'm not so it's no use suing me…_

Thanks to the reviewers:

**Chapter 1: Triggering of events… **

Ryuu was the first to arrive that day… heck he is always early. But today his super powerful 'detective-sense' was tingling even before he walked in through the gates… something was terribly wrong… he stopped and waited outside till Meg and Yuki came together with Kuniko…

"Good morning Ryuu" Meg gave him a bright smile

"Humph…" Yuki 'humphed' and crossed her arms looking cool…

"G-good m- mo-rning" Kuniko said her face turning in to five different shades of red.

"How was the sleepover girls?" Ryuu asks politely

Kuniko turned another fifteen shades of red

"Great…" Meg almost yelled, and went on about the things they did at her sleepover/birthday party. She had made it so that Kyu couldn't come to the party and mess it up by presenting her with nice underwear like he did last year… but let's not go into that…

"Humph" Yuki walked away from them and entered the gates of the world famous detective school…

"Come back here" Ryuu yelled dramatically, rushing in after her.

Both Meg and Kuniko simultaneously clutched their chests, heartbroken… '_how could it happen, Ryu lik-'_

"Defcon 4 has been activated, anyone who actually values their lives, please exit the building now…" a computer animated voice echoed from the building… half a dozen security shooter thingys rose from the ground, all around them…

"Defcon- what?" Yuki exclaimed, before Ryuu pushed her onto the ground quite roughly.

Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap!

Ryuu stopped immobile as six Kunais (small sharp ninja knives) shot straight at him from all directions…

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo" Meg yelled covering her eyes.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo" Kuniko yelled covering her eyes.

'_Bastard, I am going to kill you one of these days…' _Yuki thought furiously.

Ryuu closed his eyes in perfect concentration, and within a millisecond he'd twirled around 360° and fell to his feet lightly… the six kunais were hanging limp from his fingers, three in each hand…

"Ryuuuu is soooo cool" cooed Meg with heart shaped eyes.

"Ryuuuu is soooo cool" cooed Kuniko with heart shaped eyes

_'Damn it Ryuu, you'll die for making me look bad today'_ Yuki mentally shook her right fist at him, since it was kinda broken and rendered useless because she'd landed on it…

"Don't move" Ryuu told Yuki, who gave him a very very cold look…"these things activate if you move"

Yuki let out a sarcastic 'hah…' in agreement? FYI, she'd twisted her ankle and broken her right wrist because of him, she couldn't move even if she had to.

"So what do we do now?" Ryuu asked Yuki.

"I DON'T KNOW, WHY NOT PUSH MEG AND KUNIKO LIKE YOU PUSHED ME, THEY MIGHT BE THINKING THAT I'M GETTING SPEACIAL THREATMENT FROM YOUUU…!" Yuki yelled into his ear.

Ryuu (sweatdrops) _she must be PMSing…_

_'Grrr… I'll kill you for yelling at Ryuu like that' _surprisingly Meg and Kuniko thought the same thing simultaneously.

"Hey Ryuu, Yuki, what ya doing there?" Kyu rushed in…

_'No stop Kyu…'_

"…hey Yuki, you're weari-" Kyu started…

The security thing started up…Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Same thing again, but this time it's Kyu who's being targeted…

_'Kyu…'_ Ryuu jumps in front of the clueless idiot and pushes him to the ground, then ducks all the kunais… except one (which directly aimed for the part he was stabbed in the 'Maestro from hell' episode) _'Damnit not again…'_ he thought before fainting onto Yuki… (Imagine that…)

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo" two heartbroken girls yelled at the same time.

"Gerroff me" Yuki was yelling viciously, trying to claw him but as luck would have it, Ryuu was on top of her left arm and her right arm was pinned to the ground…

Ku was out cold, lying right next to her…

"What's going on here?" a familiar voice said from behind the girls. Both of them turned to see Kinta, Saburamarou, Hayato, Gouda and Shishido come up to them together.

"What the…?" Kuniko blurted out… all of them had pink confetti in their hair… and they all looked if they had a rough night…

"Oh… we had a birthday party at…" Shishido said nervously "… at Hayato's place last night"

"Who's party?" Meg asked forgetting about Ryuu, Yuki and Kyu for a moment.

"Er… a friend's party… you don't know him..." Gouda offered hesitantly, while Hayato turned into a nasty shade of pink…

"But my birth –"

"HOLY GREEN COWS…" Hayato exclaims (very loudly) spotting Ryuu on top of Yuki "…WHAT THE CENSORED CENSORED IS HE DOING TO MY YU–"

"I knew it…" Saburamarou interrupts him in a low voice, (his eyes glitter freakishly…)

"Looks like they've had a threesome…" Kinta said matter-of-factly (impressive) without turning into any shade of crimson.

(Everyone falls anime-style except Hayato)

_'Nooooooooooooooooooooooo'_ Hayato yelled mentally, agonizing, but he couldn't show it because of his unrequited love and because he was a sissy…

"Er guys it's not–" Kuniko started but got interrupted by Saburamarou.

"No wonder she writes like she's experienced it all…"

Everyone (sweatdrops)

"What are you talking about?" Meg demanded.

"Her novels…" Saburamarou said brightly like it was the best thing since sliced bread...

"She writes mystery novels!" Hayato told him defensively.

"What are you talking about? Everyone knows that Yukinira Sakrakowrites about–"

"Her name is Yukihira Sakurako, you numbskull!" Hayato yelled yet again.

Meg gave Kuniko a 'are you thinking what I'm thinking?' look. Both then smirked at Hayato, who turned maroon….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Yuki yelled finally snapping, "WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE GET THIS CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED OFF MY CENSORED CENSORED"

"Whoa" Shishido whistled impressed, he didn't know that Yuki had such a colorful vocabulary. Then again she was a famous writer and he'd once caught her sleeping with an embarrassingly large dictionary called 'The Words of Today and Yesterday'

"…." Hayato was deadpanned; his mouth was hanging open…

Meg started giggling and Kuniko joined in…

Kinta and Gouda were too busy glaring at Saburamarou for some reason.

"WHAT THE CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED ARE YOU WAITING FOR, YOU CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED?"Yuki screeched fiercely…

"Hold on" Hayato told her, running towards her.

"S-stop Hayato, d-don-'t go t-there…" Meg tried to tell him, gasping because she was still laughing...

It was no use, two seconds after that Hayato was unconscious on the ground with all the kunais stuck to him…

_'Stupid sissy'_ Yuki thought sighing, _'well at least he tried to save her'_

"Ah an impressive security system" a tiny irritating voice said, everyone, still remaining on their feet, looked back and saw the cute little twelve year old, pushing up his specs and looking mighty important.

"What are you doing here?" Kinta thought he was asking an intelligent question.

Kazuma (at usual) ignored his coughwisecough comment and turned to the important thing "this is a highly evolved type of security system, there's only one other place that I know of that has this type of security system, but why is it shooting such a primitive weapon as a kunai?"

"Hmmmmm…" (Everyone thinks scratching their heads.)

_You: yeah what's with that?_

_Me: I just LIKE Naruto okay, besides no ones going to die, if they're hit by these babies plays with a kunai lovingly except if they're really sissy…_

_Random Hayato fan girl: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Enough of that lets just save them" Shishido said, tired of thinking…

"Yeah" Saburamarou put in, depressed that everyone had been too busy to take any notice of him ranting on about his perfect 180 IQ level, for the last few minutes.

"Lets see…" Kazuma typed the data in his computer, "hmmmm… Saburumaru's _amazing_ (sarcastically) IQ will not help in this situation; so he's useless, also Gouda is too big, so is Shishido and Kinta is… um… " he paused…

"Just give it to me straight" Kinta yelled as he shook the little genius like he was possessed…

"…is too idiotic to react in a situation like that…" Kazuma said through his chattering teeth "that only leaves Kuniko and Meg…"

"Cowards" Meg said stepping up to punch out the little twerp…

"Since Meg has an irreplaceable memory and is too soft, that only leaves Kuniko…"

_'Yes'_ Meg thought, pretending to be sad for Kuniko…

"But... but…" Kuniko stammered as Kinta and Saburamarou gave her a 'good luck' pat on her back and tried to push her in…

"Sacrifices are an inevitable part of missions…" Gouda told her wisely.

"But… but…"

"Isn't there another way…?" Shishido said quietly.

Kuniko breathed in; in relief _'at least one person didn't want her dead'_

"I mean with her confidence, she really can't do anything anyway"

Kuniko's mouth dropped open…

"When you say it like that, I think there's another way…" Kazuma said sheepishly "but it's gonna be risky"

"Okay" everyone except Kuniko edges closer to Kazuma…

_The narrator dude from Spongebob Squarepants: five minutes later…_

"Okay now" Kazuma yelled giving the order, Gouda and Saburamarou runs into the school grounds (yelling _'over here, I'm over here'_)

Yuki (Sweatdrops, wishes she was knocked out like Ryuu and Kyu then to witness this incredibly stupid rescue attempt with high probability of failure)

As usual the inevitable happened… except this time, its senbon needles… Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Unfortunately the numbers were increased to a lot more then a normal person could dodge…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Saburamarou screamed like a little girl…

Everyone except Kuniko (Sweatdrops)

_'Oh what the heck'_ Kuniko thought going to his rescue… and within half the time Ryuu used, she managed to repel all the weapons that came their way…

"Ohhhh Kuniko is sooo Coool…" Kazuma, Meg and Kinta said simultaneously…

"Kuniko, I didn't know you liked Saburamarou" Shishido thought out loud…

"I DON"T, HE JUST OWES ME FIFTY BUCKS… THAT'S ALL…" Kuniko yelled in an uncharacteristically loud voice that echoed twice…

"O-kay"

Kuniko glared at him…

"Hey what happened to Gouda?" Meg asked nervously…They all turn to see him on the ground, looking remarkably like a porcupine…

"Save meeeeeeeeeee…" Saburamarou finally came to his senses and glomps Kuniko…

Kuniko yells "Hey…." As the security system is tripped again… Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" everyone remaining screams covering their eyes…

"Let me gooooooooo" Kuniko screams but then passes out and falls to the ground because of the intensity of the hug… Saburamaru is all alone… and seconds from being a porcupine…

Some where in the school grounds a man lifted his head groggily, _'damn kids screaming like schoolgirls at this hour'_ he looked at his worn out watch – it read 10:45… _oh well time for class_, he thought getting up from the bench where he had spent the night… then he stared blankly as a rain of needles struck Saburamarou… he fell to the ground…

"Okay next two sacrifices" a tiny voice screeched… then there was the sound of bickering…

"What's going on?" the man stood up and walked towards the gates… Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! The man sighed, and then repelled all the weapons using his beat up watch… then he yawned…

"Coool Mr. Hongou" Meg yelled waving her hands, in a fan girl-like voice…

"Who started up the training sequence?" Hongou said (with a mad look on his face), nobody answered… then he karate chopped the emergency box and threw the axe at a power box. At once the security system shut down…

"Impressive…" Kazuma said staring at the power box which was a couple of feet from where he was standing…

Hongou ignored him and went up to the front doors, then he pulled out a key and inserted into the electric lock on the door… there was a faint fizzing noise as the electricity was coming on… the security system turned on again… the shooter thingys menacingly lifted their heads… at Hongou who clearly didn't see them…

"Mr. Hongou, look out!" Kinta bellowed dramatically then pulled out the axe and chopped down the power box next to the other one… at once the power went down…

"Dumbass! You destroyed the school power source; now we can't get in" Hongou roared at Kinta, who shrunk back. The rest reluctantly went to help their fallen classmates…

There was a silence as the worked…. it was sort of never ending then suddenly strange voices rang out…

"Helllllllllllllllppppppppppppppp" they all said…countless voices were moaning in unison….

"THE SCHOOL HAS BEEN INFECTED WITH THE T- VIRUS! WHAT ARE WE TO DO NOW…?" Shishido suddenly ranted like a lunatic "IT MAKES SENSE… THE SECURITY SYSTEM AND THE LOCKED SCHOOL… IT HAS BEGUN…"

"Please just knock out this ludicrous idiot before we all go crazy…" Yuki said to Meg, who was somewhat thinking among the same lines… but was too busy trying to get the unconscious Ryuu off Yuki…

"What is that?" Kazuma shivered.

"It's that damn Umbrella Company…" Shishido whispered to Kazuma after seeing Yuki's death-glare aimed at him "they're conspiring to take over the DDS now…"

"I've found it…" a little voice yelled gleeful amidst the zombie voices…there was the sound of deliberate coughing "ahem… HELLO? IS ANYONE THERE?" the voice continued in a magnified voice.

Shishido turned white "Now they have evolved the flesh-eating zombies into super intelligent zombies…Damn you Umbrella…" he shook his fist at an imaginary Umbrella company…

"HELP US –" the voice boomed, "WE'RE TRAPPED INSIDE THE SCHOOL BUILDING… SOMEONE HAS LOCKED US IN…"

"Flesh eating zombies huh?" Kazuma said sarcastically.

Half an hour later… the police and an ambulance was called to DDS…

"Dad…" Kinta whined using his whiny voice that he only uses when he's extra annoyed or embarrassed "Why do you assume that I'm always the one who messes up…"

His dad chuckled merrily "Well lets see last night while you were 'sneaking out' you tripped my security alarm, broke your mother's favorite vase, fell out of the second floor window and landed on the neighbor's cat…"

"What?" Kinta exclaimed…

"Its okay, Tufty is alright… he had minor surgery but he's ok-"

"N-no, I mean… you knew? Why didn't you stop me or something?"

"My dear lad…" the police commissioner put an arm around his son's shoulders "there comes a time when every father knows that it's time to let go of his little tyke" Kinta shivered…

On the other side of the compound, a paramedic was aiding Yuki…

"Does that hurt?" he said poking her wrist lightly. Yuki let out a piercing yell…"Er…should I take that as a yes?" he looked at her reluctantly "Now do you hurt here?" he started to touch her hand again.

"It all hurts okay, please just do what you guys do best and like cure me already" Yuki exclaimed impatiently as the paramedic sighed…

In front of the school, Hongou was standing there watching the police cutting into the school front door "Have there been any news of Morihiko Dan?" he asked the young officer who walked up behind him.

"No, there has been no news… Mr. Nanami is also missing…" the policeman said shaking his head.

"Forget him…" Hongou said to the officer, and then closed his eyes wearily _'where the hell are you idiot?'_

In the garden shed located in the DDS compound… Nanami was on the ground – obviously drunk…

"Mmmmmm Ms Katagiri…" Nanami mumbled in his drunken state "why?" he asked hugging her tightly – or at least what he thought was her… (Thank god the rest of us think twice before touching alcohol…)

"Why did you do it? Why marry that fool when you can have me… 'hic' think of what you'd be getting… 'hic' I might not be as pretty as that jerk 'hic but my eyes are good 'hic' ask Mr. Dan he thinks my eyes are great…my ears are even better… " he snuggled into what could only be described as a disgusting old bag of smelly compost…

"And I'm hotter then that scar-faced moron… 'hic' that man 'hic' has absolutely no sense of style 'hic' and he's always 'hic' wearing the same clothes… 'hic' you'd think 'hic' it'd kill him to pay for dry cleaning… 'hic'" he tried to laugh and then started coughing convulsively.

"What the…?" he heard a muffled voice saying from outside; there was a burst of light when the door was broken down…

"Sir…" the man outside said into his two-way radio "we have found Mr. Nanami…"

Back to where Hongou was standing… everyone was gathered there except sissy Hayato, who still hasn't regained consciousness and the two other people… (Namely Saburamarou and Gouda because I don't like them)

"What happened?" He asked a very smelly but now sober (after a dozen cups of coffee) Nanami…

"What's happening?" Nanami asked (shifty eyes)

"What were you doing in the gardening shed sir?" Meg asked respectfully.

"Well… I –um- got back- er – terrbly l- late and then- I kn- found out that I c-couldn't get back in-to the school… I was lon– er- cold, that's right… so I went in to... the shed and the… uh, dunno what happened next…" Nanami said cunningly lying, the truth was that he'd purposely gotten drunk in the shed so that no one would see him drunk, but he couldn't say that now can he?

"So no one knows what happened to Mr. Dan?"

"No kidding? Dan is missing?" Nanami laughed out loud causing everyone to glare at him… "Seriously? Dan is missing?" Nanami cocked his eyebrow…

"Yes…" Hongou said on the edge of his patience… "He's missing…"

"Hey what's that?" Nanami said pointing to a piece of white poking from under the welcome mat in front of the school entrance…

"Whoa, you're eyes are good…" Kuniko commented, picking up a letter "Everybody it's a letter from Principal Dan…"

"Finally some leads…" Hongou said taking the letter from Kuniko.

Everybody except Hongou and Kinta congratulated Nanami for his 'good eyes' (Hongou because he didn't like Nanami. Kinta because his specialty was also 'good eyes' and he was feeling threatened because of Nanami's better eyes…)

Everyone edged closer to Mr. Hongou, eager to know what happened to Mr. Dan…

Hongou tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter written in Mr. Dan's neat little handwriting…

**TO BE CONTINIUED…**

More Disclaimers: 

I don't own Naruto or any of their Kunai and Senbon needle weapons they use…

Defcon4 is from X-men evolution, I don't own them either…

I don't own Spongbob Squarepants so no dibs on the narrator…

I don't own the T- virus and Umbrella; they belong to whoever created Resident Evil…

Yukinira Sakrako is an OC but I'm never using her again (ewww I can't believe my 2nd OC in this fic is a …urk…author gags unable to say it)

_A/N: Like? This one is a bit disturbing but it has no pairings yet… so you guys can't kill me for Ryuu fainting onto Yuki, there is no bad thing happening there (yes they are my favorite two characters… but I wouldn't dream of pairing them up)_

_And stay tuned everything that happened before this will be explained in the later chapters… If there are any Hayato fans out there I'm happy to say he's not dead… oh and incase you haven't yet figured out the Yuki novel joke… Saburamarou reads porn… and Yukinira Sakrako is an evil porn writer… yes its evil… so all the underage ones promise not to read evil stuff like that. I am not encouraging it… I'm a prude so stop it teasing already… _

_Sorry, I suck at swearing: must be because every time I try my sister slaps me…_

_Anyway REVIEW PLEASE… flames acceptable if this wasn't what you expected._

_Note: plz don't be angry… I tend to bash everyone…so no offence…Arghh… don't kill me…_

_Ja na… until next week…_


	3. chapter2 nanami\'s idea

**A/N: Gomen nasai, I'm late again… I suffered writers block for a whole week, so this chapter is a bit forced but I hope it's not that much of a disappointment... **

**Also I'm raising the rating to T…I don't know if it's come to that but just to be safe okay…R&R plz…**

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Detective School Q…I'd kill Saburamarou if I did…and Ryuu will look_

_Thanks to the reviewers: **liquic 76** - thank you, i hope you'd keep reviewing coz you know i have the worst luck with these things... and i hope you actually critisize me with more then 6 words... and yes there will be more pairings as it says in the summary..._

_**silver gem yuki**: are you a fan of yuki coz i thought i was the only one who liked her... thanks... _

_**rayyu:** i have continuously written that i tend to bash everyone... even ryuu and Yuki and they are my 2 fav characters... hope you understand that i'm bashing people not because i hate them, it's just that in this fic everyone will be bashed... end of story. anyway thanks... you have the award for active critizam... thanks again..._

**Chapter 2 – Nanami's bright idea?**

Each of them held their breaths as Mr. Hongou opened the letter from Principal Dan…

A minute passed… two…

"Read it already" Kazuma's little voice snapped impatiently, voicing the thoughts of everyone there…

"You read it…" Hongou pushed the letter to the little genius…

"Alright I will…" Kazuma gripped the letter and started narrating from it…

"My dear students and fellow educators…." Kazuma started in a deep voice, evidently trying to copy Principal Dan's "it pains me to say this but I am leaving…"

"WHAT?" Hongou, Meg, Kinta, Kyu, Shishido, Yuki and Kuniko exclaimed simultaneously.

Ryuu was quiet, as usual nothing fazes him. Nanami was staring blankly round like he was enjoying himself…

"Wait there's more…" Kazuma said quickly "…for a few months…"

Everyone let out reassuring 'whews'…

"…there is something that I need to do now, I will not be gone for more then two months… but in my absence I hope that you all will remain true to your goals and you all behave… especially Nanami…. Hongou, you still owe Nanami five dollars from collage… I'd advice you not to die before you paid your debt…"

Hongou glared daggers at Kazuma as everyone gave him weird looks…

"And I hope Kyu has learnt his lesson about respecting privacy…"

Meg reddened as Kyu scratched his head sheepishly…

"…Yuki please remember not to beat up the milkman, thinking he's a killer so early in the mornings as I am not here to stop you"

Yuki blushed scarlet as everyone quickly backed away from her…

"…. Kinta about using the head thing we talked about…Hayato (blah blah blah on to others faults until…) …Kazuma I hope you stop being so depen …." Kazuma skipped a whole paragraph "… and Ryuu I hope you always exceed my expectations as you are the only student I can't criticize about…"

Meg and Kuniko stared heart eyes at Ryuu…

"… and lastly, If anyone wants to contact me, I will be at the DDS's Lion's Limbo mountain cabin… you can reach me by these numbers…. And here's my e-mail ID…mind you if anyone contacts me you'll be suspended for a month after I get back…anyways… school's dismissed for two months… enjoy your joyous freedom…Mr. Morihiko Dan…"

"We're free?" Kinta said hopefully looking at Kazuma…

"Wait there's more… P.S. Hongou and Nanami, you are now responsible for the class A & class Q students… do what you may with them… I leave them to your care…."

"Is that it?" Ryuu asked lightly "if that's all I'd like to go home now"

"Yeah that's it" Kazuma told him handing the letter back to Mr. Hongou.

"We're free!" Kuniko yelled happily.

"But I don't understand, why leave us with Mr. Hongou and Nanami if we're free?"

"I don't know Kyu, maybe he wants us to train–" Kinta said his intuition starting up.

"No stop–" Yuki tries to kick him, but missed and falls to the ground loudly.

Meanwhile Hongou and Nanami were thinking…

Hongou's thoughts 

Train…? Oh Training.

For once that oversized squinty eyed oaf has a good idea… (_Me: Hey! I object to that hugging Kinta defensively_) but where? The DDS is going to be out of commission for a while… at least till the security system and power source and all the locked rooms were fixed…

Nanami's thoughts _(FYI: thoughts divided into two parts since he's… err lets say not yet stable. So thoughts divided into Evil & Good…like they have on Tom & Jerry sometimes…you know: conscience VS the desire to do evil things…) _

Evil Nanami: Lion's Limbo Mountain… isn't that where Ms Katagiri is going to spend her honeymoon?

Good Nanami: Nope, I think its Lion's Combo Mountain, DDS has a cabin there too…

Evil Nanami: Hmmmm…. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Good Nanami: Err… if it involves dragging a bunch of innocent kids up that devilish mountain peak in an attempt to break someone's marriage then I don't know what you're talking about…

Evil Nanami: I knew you had it in you…

Good Nanami: What the…?

Evil Nanami: I have a plan (insert psycho laugh…)

End of all thoughts…

"PING!" Nanami said brightly (Translation: I have an idea…)

"WTF?" Hongou said nearly jumping out of his skin due to the gayness of that one word.

"I have an idea…" Nanami said slowly this time. He was fairly certain that Hongou had not heard him because he was a bit slow…

"You do?" Ryuu asked quizzically raising his brow.

"DDS has a cabin on the Lion's Combo Mountain. They can train there–"

"That's a great idea…" Hongou declared loudly, making Kuniko yelp… he er… smiled (_Me: I've never seen him smile_) at the concept of finally getting to train the soft little children considered as the elite of the DDS… _well Ryuu was tougher then he'd expected but he still needed um…proper guidance…as for the rest of them…lets not go there…_

"Isn't Lion's Combo Mountain off limits because of the unpredictable triggering of avalanche –" Meg started but was cut off by Nanami…

"IT DOES NOT MATTER HOW MANY AVALANCHES ARE THERE. YOU HAVE TO TRAIN…" Nanami screamed suddenly (Everybody: sweatdrops)

"Well I think it's an excellent idea…" Hongou said quite brightly.

Everyone's thoughts: Wtf? (_Me: WTF?_)

"I can force everyone to go but I would like it if you chose of your free will…"

Everyone (Shifty eyes) .

"But anyone who goes will automatically receive a 'Superb Detective' badge from me…"

Kyu, Nanami, Kinta, & Saburamarou chorused enthusiastically "I'll go…"

(_Me: Saburamarou…? What are you doing here? You should be in the ambulance...)_

(_Saburamarou: whines I can't miss an opportunity to get a 'Superb Detective' badge…_)

(_Me: Shrugs oh well…)_

Yuki huffed "Well I'll just stay here, since I'm unable to move on my own…" she said very very sarcastically… incase you forgot she's still on the ground…

"Oh Sorry Yu…" Kuniko goes to help her to her feet…

"I'll go…" Meg said quietly, staring nervously at Ryuu. '_I wish he'd come with me...'_ a bubble of hope grew in her chest… _'Of course he'd go…Ryuu will definitely go…'_

"I'll go too…" Kuniko said staring at Ryuu too, she then realized that she was staring at Ryuu and blushed…

"Do you get the network on that mountain…?" Kazuma said, his voice ringing obnoxiously…

"Of course…" Meg said seriously, she then spent like the next twenty minutes explaining why and how the network was setup there, and how long it took…. Yada yada yada… and how many unlucky workers died putting up that single network cable…

"Okay I'll go…" Kazuma said wiping his eyes after that disturbing lecture…

"Anyone else…?" Hongou said, sighing with relief… (You all know why…)

"I er… have to…" Shishido muttered something that was hard to catch…

"What did you say?" Kinta asked him…

I um have to …" he mumbled again incoherently, purposely blurring the words…

"Say what?" Yuki said "don't tell me you're chicken…" she sniggered, Kyu and kinta joined in with it.

"Yeah..." Kyu said, "What she said…"

"I HAVE TO BABYSIT HAYATO OKAY…" Shishido shouted snapping "HIS MOM IS PARANOID THAT SHE THINKS HE CAN'T STAY ALONE IN THEIR HOUSE SO…" he stopped abruptly because everyone was staring at him weird…

"So Hayato comes too…" Yuki said simply.

"… What about Gouda?" That would be Shishido; nobody else cares about that mathematician.

"He'll be up for it…" Yuki said confidently, "I know him, anything to outclass class Q I… er… he'd say…"

"So everyone's going?" Hongou was still cheery… Kinta shuddered.

"Wait a minute… what about Ryuu?"

Everyone turned to face Ryuu… he was staring at the floor… deep in concentration… totally lost to the world.

"RYUU!" Kyu yelled in that hyper high voice of his… Ryuu took no notice, even though everyone else crammed their fingers into their ears at the sound….

"Ryuu?" Kyu shook him lightly, not daring to yell again for the dark looks…

"I… I have to think about it…" Ryuu said softly, and then he walked away…

Everyone: oO… (What was that…?)

**TO BE CONTINIUED…**

**A/N: there you are… third chapter finished… I think this thoroughly sucked compared to chapter 2… forgive me… the next chapter will be different if I don't get swallowed by the darkness… **

**On the next chapter why Ryuu 'had to think about it' and the thoughts of everyone about leaving… stay tuned… until next time… Jan a…**

**Oh REVIEW first then go…**


	4. Chapter3

**A/N: Sorry for being late again… I'm studying for my O levels so I'm gonna be away for a bit but I'll try my best to update soon okay…R&R plz…**

_Disclaimer: even if I tell you that I owned DSQ no one will believe me, because I don't own it…because I don't own it…_

_thanks: reviewers Rayyu: i never said that you flamed,i don't hate Meg but everytime she screamed i wished someone would jut slit her thraot...no offecnce i just hate her scream._

satanrayyu6:thanks a lot... of the reveiw you did reveiw didn't you

silver gem yuki: they are not following, only nanami is and he's fooled them all... theres gonna be a big surprise for them when they get there. so look out for it

**Chapter 3: Leaving home…**

Ryuu was awfully quiet that night…he didn't talk during dinner… he didn't even notice when Kyu hit him with a peanut… Kyu's mom was very worried about him but she didn't ask because of his 'privacy policy'…

After dinner Kyu's mom asked Kyu to talk to him… Kyu then reluctantly went to talk to him… Ryuu was sitting in their room.

"Hi…" Kyu said in his most cheery voice …

Ryuu didn't move, or give any indication that he was being spoken to. A transfixed expression on his face…

"Hey Ryuu?" Kyu poked him lightly…

Ryuu fell on the bed limp… his eyes were still in that expression…

Kyu, thinking amongst the morbid lines (on death especially), screamed… dropped his face on Ryuu's chest and started crying…

"Kyu? Ow…that hurt…" Ryuu bolted up suddenly very much alive.

Kyu noticed that he was alive and tried to hug him, and Ryuu had no choice but to let him…

After ten minutes of hugging…Ryuu takes a deep breath and asks what was wrong with Kyu since it was still nine and Kyu wasn't even asleep… yes it was still too early to witness Kyu's weird bedroom antics of glomping people in his sleep_…(A/N: please do not make me tell…) _

"What's wrong Kyu?"

"Oh Ryuu…." Kyu hugged him a bit more "I thought you were… Hey –" he straightened up "What's wrong with you?"

"Kyu you're starting to scare me"

"You're scaring me man…" Kyu started yelling suddenly "what's wrong with you?"

"You tell me? What is WRONG with you?"

"NOTHING is WRONG with me!"

"You sure?" Ryuu asked, voice dripping sarcasm.

"Yeah" Kyu replied gruffly forgetting the basis of the whole argument, which was to make sure that Ryuu was alright, but as usual ended up arguing… which happened every time they discussed anything other then a case…(if they actually had sane conversations- the world would be a better place….)

"I'm going to sleep now" Ryuu said turning his back to Kyu.

Within a minute the lights were out and both of them were lying in their separate beds…

Kyu was thinking what he did wrong… which he usually doesn't figure out because of the stupidity complex he has when he's not thinking about a case… and he doesn't find anything wrong about what he said… Ryuu was way too secretive… and Kyu was just concerned for him…. so what actually did go wrong?

Ryuu was thinking about the trip (he knew every conversation ended up the same way, so he wasn't that worried)

'_Oh what should I do?'_ he thought closing his eyes…it wasn't that he didn't want to go, he wanted it more then anything but he always got hurt on these things… on the last DDS picnic he got run over by an empty wheelchair rolling down the hill. And on this after exams party last semester, both Meg and Kuniko fainted on top of him when he (foolishly) played spin the bottle and got Shishido… his spleen still hurt when he thought back to it…

Ryuu thought about it for an hour and decided that he'd decide tomorrow…

Across town, Shishido was packing Hayato's bag. Since Hayato's mom gave orders not to let him do anything, he was stuck packing everything…

"Socks…check"

"Sweaters…check"

"Scarves…check"

"Underwear…check"

Shishido wiped his forehead wearily; he still had to pack shoes, shirts, pants…and a hell a lot of other stuff. Not to mention his medication… it was definitely going to be a long night…

Yuki was fast asleep, being the perfectionist that she is, she'd already packed everything, cleaned her apartment, and left her pet tortoise (Luffy) at her neighbors place already, and it was still not nine… she'd even finished half of her new novel in the spare half hour she got after packing…

In the Tooyama home, Kinta was watching helplessly as his loving doting mum packed everything for him. It was embarrassing because she had a loving doting comment for every bit of his stuff… why his socks were a bit dirty when she washed them for him everyday of her loving doting life… or why his favorite jacket had a hole in it when she spent more then half of her loving doting day mending his clothes…

Kuniko had packed and fallen asleep, halfway through the night she remembered that Ryuu might not be going and spent half an hour unpacking, then fell asleep again. At three thirty she woke up again, thinking that Ryuu just might go and repacked… two hours later she woke again and tried to unpack again but unfortunately that moment her (obviously) sleep deprived brother came in to the room and locked her in her closet. And so _poor_ Kuniko spent the night in her scary closet…

Like Yuki, Kazuma had already had his stuff packed… and had ordered special snacks bought for the bus trip to the mountain… he is now asleep in his huge bed with all the candy spread around him…

Saburamarou and Gouda were out together, trying to get into a strip club _(A/N:I so hate them so it's okay to pervert them badly_) they had decided to pack after they came back… if they ever decide to of course…

Meg's heart (ew…) already knew that her Ryuu would come so she already packed and now was in bed hugging her Ryuu pushie she made herself _(A/N: hopefully she'd get a rash from rubbing her head against it that much ducks random shoes thrown by a Megfans mob)_ oh yeah, she couldn't sleep due to the excitement of staying in the same house as Ryuu for two whole months _(A/N: hopefully she'd fall asleep and miss the bus… ducks the bathtub thrown by the Megfans mob)_

Kyu got to the bus stop late, he'd spent the whole morning packing, and Ryuu was nowhere to be found. The bus stop was crowded with the DSQ class A & Q members, everyone seemed to be here…except Ryuu…

'_So he isn't coming after all'_ Kyu thought closing his eyes…

The bus had already arrived; it was too late for Ryuu, waiting for his best friend till the last minute, Kyu let out a deep breath and got on…

Someone was asleep on the backseat, Kyu smiled as he made his way there, he should have expected it… Ryuu was never a one to disappoint…

**A/N: Sorry for the lame cliffy… Review plz… thanks!**


	5. chapter 4road trip to where ever

**A/N: I'm back… too soon… the test is in October but I can't sit still without writing this…**

**This chapter is a filler chapter… so I hope you guys don't get disappointed as I'm making stuff as I go here. My sister reckons I should have gone with the typical sing songs on the bus ride but I hate that so I added some unimaginably stupid behavior on this one, I guess the last chappie was a bit tame… R&R plz…**

**Just to remind you guys again, this is a humor fic… so everybody is more or less erm… completely mad here… and I'm bashing everyone okay Ducks dozen milk bottles from the fans and anything can happen… I said ANYTHING… **

**Also I'm turning the rating up to "T" **

_Disclaimer: See the sign → Yunnie Yuae does not own Detective School Q…_

**Chapter 4 – the road to wherever?**

The bus ride was already becoming memorable as certain – _ahem_ – hidden facts were realized…

"Y- you love Ryuu too?" Kuniko asked tearfully…

"You mean you too?" Meg looked genuinely surprised

_Alas the two young hearts were colliding in the final climax, one of them will gain everything and one will lose her all, but who will it be? Who will be able to capture Ryuu's heart in the final battle? Who will be the victor in this dangerous game of emotions?_

Yuki scribbled in her notebook as she watched the two 'love rivals' with anxious eyes, _'So what will happen next?'_

Kuniko looked at Meg straight in the eye…

There was a silence… at which Yuki waited with bated breath…

"Um…" Kuniko started nervously "… so you wanna…"

"Yeah…" Meg replied with a thoroughly serious voice…

'_Yes'_ Yuki thought mentally hopping with glee _'the two hearts are set to engage in a fearsome battle for their loved one, to the death if it was what it took… the young women were determine –' _

"Let's start an 'I love Ryuu' club" both girls said simultaneously breaking into identical grins…

"O crap" Yuki yelled in frustration "You guys have no idea of the beauty of character conflicts and soap opera-y drama…"

Both the girls stared up at Yuki like she was insane…

"Oh I give up" she threw up her hands _dramatically_ and went off to find herself another seat… which happened to be the empty one next to the sleeping Hayato…

At the back of the bus, where Ryuu and Kyu were seated: they were throwing peanuts at a very dazed looking Kinta…

"Wow, this is fun" Ryuu said cheerfully, after his twentieth peanut.

"I told you it'd be fun" Kyu agreed throwing another peanut at Kinta "It's like hitting a rock, he'll never know…"

That certain peanut hit Kinta on his eye…

"OW MY F-CENSORED EYE!" Kinta swore out loud, which made Nanami clamp his hands over Kazuma's ears… _(Me: Kazuma's a minor right?)_

Hongou _death glared_ all of them from the front of the bus…

"Whoops" Kyu exclaimed sheepishly, then both he and Ryuu ducked as Saburamarou came whizzing past them and hit the back window with a loud thud!

"Whoa, he's strong" Kyu did a Naruto and began stating the obvious…

"Kyu watch out" Ryuu shouted as they nearly got squashed by Hayato's huge bag… which inevitably fell on _poor_ Saburamarou… _(Me: yes, I'm enjoying this)_

"Hey Kinta, we're sorry" Kyu yelled not daring to look out from behind the seats…

"YEAH, TELL IT TO THE CENSORED JUDGE!" Screeched Kinta as he picked up a bigger bag (Meg's bag)…

"Oh shit" Kyu got ready to duck the mega–huge bag, while Ryuu was thinking of a plan…

"I got it" He whispered eyeing the bag of peanuts.

"What the?"

Ryuu threw a peanut at – not Kinta, it flew past him and hit – the bus driver… right on his left ear…

The bus swayed dangerously for a second, making everyone and everything fall on the floor of the bus… Kinta was buried under half of the luggage – unconscious…

"Wow" Kyu said admiringly at his best friend "how'd you do that?"

"Dunno, just a hunch I guess" Ryuu replied smiling modestly.

Around them people were moaning due to the little accident Ryuu caused.

"I wanna go hoooome…" Saburamarou whined from the back window "I wish I was hooomee…"

"Me too but you just had to get that 'superb detective badge didn't you?" Gouda replied apparently busy.

Saburamarou looked like he wanted to cry badly. And he did start to cry…

Shishido was saying "There there…" (pat pat) and then glaring at Gouda

Gouda was on the floor playing with his one true love ta daaaaa the rubix cube, too busy to notice.

Kazuma was crying, because he just fixed the net connection and now all of it was on the floor. Nanami was trying to calm him down.

"Come on, there will be others…" Nanami said comfortingly.

"No 'sniff' she's gone 'sniff'… she's gone" Kazuma started crying again, not listening to his usual reasonable way and trying to fix it…

Meg and Kuniko looked undistracted as they discussed their plans for the 'I love Ryuu' club on the floor of the bus now.

"Okay, how many reasons to love have you got by now?" Meg asked Kuniko. Both on them were busy scribbling about how many ways to love Ryuu…

"Er…forty six, how about you?" Kuniko bit the back of her pen nervously.

"That's two more then my list…"

"Did you put in how much he resembles Inuyasha?"

"What?" Meg said "He does not look like Inuyasha… Inuyasha has weird dog ears and he a demon–" she said dumbly.

"I mean both of them have that same hair style except Ryuu's hair is shorter"

"What?" Meg yelled, still not getting it "His hair is long, like Repunzel long…"

Kuniko sighed, and then tried to explain why both of their hair was alike.

Yuki was reading a book when the bus swayed, she was still reading the book…everything was normal except for sleeping Hayato who was now on her lap, she was too into the book to be bothered to push him off.

"You want me to move him?" Hayato's mom… er Shishido asked her after he quit trying to comfort Saburamarou…

"Leave him" Yuki shrugged not even looking at him. When Shishido left them she stared at Hayato's face…. an evil idea forming in her mind.

_The narrator dude from Spongebob Squarepants: half an hour later…_

"Are we there yet?" Kyu asked Ryuu (for the millionth time), both of them we staring at the front of the bus looking bored…

"No" Ryuu answered simply, prying his eyes from where Kinta was still unconscious "Kyu I would like it if you –" Ryuu started but was interrupted by a loud squeal from where Meg and Kuniko were sitting…

"But 'I LOVE RYUU' more!"

"Um… never mind…" Ryuu turned into a 'beautiful' shade of crimson.

_All the Ryuu fan girls: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

"I wanna go home…" Saburamarou was moaning from the back for the last half an hour or so but sadly no one was listening after the first few minutes…

_The narrator dude from Spongebob Squarepants: 2 minutes later…_

"Are we there yet?" asked Kyu

"No"

_The narrator dude from Spongebob Squarepants: another 2 minutes later…_

"Are we there yet?"

"Kyu, when we actually see the mountains, then ask me"

Kyu was going to answer when there was a loud scream from where Meg and Kuniko were sitting…

'_Not another I love Ryuu more'_ Ryuu thought savagely _'they're ruining my perfect reputation for being emotionless … I'm probably behind that bastard Sasuke…not to mention how far behind that white eyed anti social loon Neji…' _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the girls screamed "FLEASH EATING ZOMBIE!"

Sure enough, there was a grayish tingled body hanging at the back of their seats, his hands hanging limply at the girls. Shishido grabbed Mr. Hongou tightly, so much so that he didn't know what was going on….

"ZOMBIES? THE T-VIRUS IS IN THIS BUS…WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE…. DIE…." Shishido started raving…

Nanami whacked Shishido on the head and knocked him out.

"Thanks" that would be Gouda. Everyone else were surprised to see that fantastic hit by Nanami until –

"ARRRGHHH…. IT'S GOT ME…." Kuniko shrieked bloodcurdlingly "IT'S DROOLING ALL OVER MEEEEE…. ARRRGHHHHH I DON'T WANT TO DIE"

Meg was frozen on the spot looking terrified but thinking hypocritically _'if she dies, then I'll have the most number of 'I love Ryuu' reasons…. Go dead guy… kill that whinny bitch…." _

"Hold on Meg, Kuniko. We're coming" Kyu yelled dramatically, rushing to their rescue…

'_We?'_ Ryuu thought repulsively, then muttered "what the heck" and followed him.

"OMFG… HE DROOLED ON ME TOO!" Kyu gasped at the drool, picking up a plank from the floor _(Me: I swear it magically appeared)_ he started beating the crap outta the zombie… "RYUU HELP ME"

Ryu yawned, standing well away from the drooling Zombie, also looking mighty cool….

At the very back, (unknown to everyone) someone was scribbling fiercely and laughing…

_The narrator dude from Spongebob Squarepants: one hour later…._

"TAKE THAT" Kyu still managed to yell in good volume while he is almost falling down due to exhaustion because of the fact he'd been whacking the zombie for an hour…

"Mommy…." The zombie (now disfigured and unrecognizable) was moaning.

"Wait" Gouda cried leaping up from the seat he's been sitting in for the last hour "I know that voice, it's –"

_(Me: now that you've mentioned it, he sounds like someone we all know…) _

"HAYATO!" Everyone who was standing cries in union… Exceptions are: Kinta and Shishido (unconscious), Kazuma (asleep) Hongou (not bothering) and Saburamarou (hurt and too preoccupied with ownself)

"I'M TELLING YOU I DIDN'T DO IT" Kyu yelled defensively, then took a death glare from Kuniko. Kyu whimpered and fainted…

"What are we going to do now? Is Hayato DEAD?" Meg said dramatically, trying to look cute. She poked the bruised boy then pulled her hand back shrieking "THE BLOODY DROOL IS ON ME"

In the back someone was writing a letter…

Dear author…

In an attempt to spice up this boring ride I have sacrificed our _dear_ Hayato in the process. While the result was undeniable successful, but I am saddened by the fact that we have lost one of our dear friends…

_(Me: what the?)_

So be a doll and cure him already…

With lots of love Yuki

_(ME: okay if you say so… I have lots of more situations were Hayato will be tortured, humiliated and beat up… Snaps fingers Wait a minute… starts typing)_

After all that's happened on this bus ride would you be surprised if a pillar of light suddenly engulfed Hayato and when it faded Hayato is back to his own handsome self?

"Yaiii Hayto's back" everyone started celebrating, jumping up and down and whooping…

"SHUT THE HELL UP" Hongou roared finally snapping…"For the rest of this ride no one, no one will make any sounds if they want to remain alive after this trip understood"

He glared at everyone, and then Nanami nodded terrified…

"Stupid CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED kids…" Hongou was muttering under his breath…" dragging me way out this freaking CENSORED mountain for…" then he remembered why he was actually there and thought of how to torture the little brats…

And for the rest of the bus ride no one even attempted to make any noise to anger Hongou…Saburamarou didn't even flinch for that…

_The narrator dude from Spongebob Squarepants: two hours later…_

"Hey we're here" Kyu's voice erupted happily. He'd been feeling really weird actually sitting still for two hours…

Thank god, Hongou was actually happy right then and didn't notice.

"About time" Shishido muttered numbly "I really need to pee"

Again everyone was celebrating and then suddenly Nanami shrieked –

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Ryuu poked Gouda "Dude what's with the teach?"

And that was when they spotted the name board….

**To be conditioned….**

**A/N: Like? Review please… I think I went a bit overboard… but it was fun…. And I'll not update for two months so don't expect me…. I have an important exam….**

**MorE disclaimers:**

I don't own Naruto: bye bye Neji and oh Sasuke.

I don't own Zombies…of Resident evil or t-virus. Shishido is acting up again.

I don't own the narrator dude from spongbob squarepants… I love him though…

And finally I don't own Inuyasha; never will because of the restricting order keeping me as far away from him as possible for the next gazillion years.


	6. Chapter 5 i scream, you scream

**A/N: Ramlhon mubaarik everyone: its Ramadan already… May Allah bless you all in this holy month of Ramadan.**

**Sorry for the long wait… here's the fifth chappie… it's extra long for my dear loving reviewers…**

**R&R plz…. As I'm writing this on an empty stomach, the least you can do is to review… **

**Also special thanks to these very nice people who taught me to swear properly and decently…snickers I will now write the initials of those wonderful people. This chapter is dedicated to you guys: thanks a lot from the bottom of my heart: _K.H._, **_D.F_**, _P.K._, _K.B.M._ & _A.O.U._**

_Disclaimer: I do not own DSQ…I may never own Yuki, or Ryuu, but hey I still own Q... really… _

_Thanks to the reviewers: Yuen: glad i made you laugh... hope you laugh when you read this too...winks thanksalot_

_silver gem yuki: yes you may join... thanks a lot for your support... _

_and thanks rayyu: forgot to thank u on the last chapter... and yeah you can do that but after i finish this okay... anyways you'll like this chappie if you hate Meg..._

**Chapter 5 – I scream and lots a Stupid … **

Sign says – LION'S LIMBO MOUNTAIN

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Nanami screaming like the world is ending…

_The narrator dude from Spongebob Squarepants: one hour later…._

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Kyu checks watch "Is he done yet?"

_The narrator dude from Spongebob Squarepants: yet another hour later…_

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Oh screw this, I'm cold" Yuki steps in and kicks him in the place it hurts

"OOOOOOOOO- OWF" Nanami falls face-first on the snow.

Hongou laughed inwardly _'loser'_

Everyone else was staring at him….

'_Wait a minute' _Hongou does the shifty eyes thing, _they're still looking at him and at Yuki._ Then finally he understood…

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Hongou yelled despite his true feelings

"WE HAVE BEEN HERE FOR MORE THEN TWO HOURS, I'M COLD AND I'M HUNGRY. AND IF ANYONE ELSE STARTS ALL TRAGICALLY DRAMATIC AGAIN I AM GOING TO KILL THEM, BURY THEM, DIG THEM UP AND CLONE THEM AND KILL THEM ALL AGAIN AND AGAIN…" Yuki SCREECHED, looking murderously at Hongou, but she refrained admirably… maybe because Ryuu and Shishido were holding her back…

"You. Are. Not. Getting. A. superb. Detective. Badge. Young. Lady." Hongou said in his normal harsh voice but you can see that he was trembling.

"What are we going to do now?" Ryuu muttered coolly though he was still holding back Yuki

"Does anyone have a key?" Meg asked in another girly-girl attempt to look cute, she even fluttered her eyes like she was going to faint real soon, but too bad no one was looking at her.

_Grasshopper chirps in the background_

"Anyone?"

_Grasshopper chirps in the background_

"Cool, a grasshopper" Kyu said picking it up "I think I'll name you Bob, named after Bobbi the ultimate rock star grasshopper who met his untimely death under my mom's pastry roller…"

"Ryuu, what is he talking about?" Meg asks him

"Just ignore him"

Remarkably it was Gouda who finally took control of the situation. He grabbed Saburamarou by his neck and forced him to bend over the unconscious Nanami… it looks like Saburamarou is going to kiss Nanami…. (_Ewwww_)

"WTF?" (_Me: yucky gay footage_)

But no, Gouda just does something to the back of Saburamarou's head…. And an eerie looking green mist came out of his mouth…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT WAS MORIHIKO DAN…. HE KILLED SANTA NOT ME – HE EVEN TRIED TO KILL ELMO…" Nanami jerks awake, shrieking then stops abruptly… "What's up?"

"Mr. Nanami, do you have a key to the cabin?" Kuniko asked politely

"Th-the cabin?" Nanami tries to faint but Gouda was already holding Saburamarou at him… "EEEEEEP"

"What in blazes is WRONG with you?"

"The…SIGN…" Nanami tries to faint again; Kuniko and Meg had to grab him before he hit the snow again.

Everybody stares at the SIGN again…

Sign says – LION'S LIMBO MOUNTAIN _(Me: incase you haven't noticed lion's combo mountain is the one the gang was headed not Lion's limbo mountain. Don't get mixed up)_

"I don't get it either Bob"

"Wait I'll analyze it" Kazuma typed something in his computer "Oh, it seems we're come to the wrong cabin by mistake, the one we were heading was the LION'S COMBO MOUNTAIN honeymoon resort, this is just the LION'S LIMBO MOUNTAIN limbo trail…"

That took a little while to sink in…

"Holy shit" whispered Hongou

"Yeah, we're all suspended" Kazuma muttered, "But I'm so young, I can't be suspended now"

"We won't get our superb detective badges" cried Saburamarou

"I will be separated from _him_" Meg whimpered tearfully.

"I will always remain a bachelor" Hayato mumbled sadly.

"What will happen to the 'I Love Ryuu Club'?" Kuniko exclaimed

"I will never inherit the DDS…" Yuki whined.

Everyone just stared at her weird…

"I'm tired, hungry and bored. I am ALLOWED to be delusional" Yuki protested.

"For god's sake people, quit complaining and lets get outta here" Nanami started twitching "if we hurry we can still reach Lion's combo mountain in two days… if we stay here Dan will surely suspend us and it won't look good in any of our résumés…"

"Not my résumés!" Saburamarou cried hysterically.

"Okay chill people…" that got their attention, not because of the cool lingo but because it was Ryuu who was talking "Looking at the state of the cabin, the clean snow in front and all those chains and that huge lock, I can safely say there is no introverted psycho principal in there"

"He's not here?" Nanami scratched his hair "then where could he be?"

20000 miles away on the other side of the country: Lion's combo mountain…

Morihiko Dan stands outside his cabin, _'What the hell? Why are there people here? Why are all the other people couples? Why am I alone? Why is that waiter winking at me? Why am I so pathetic? Why am I alone? Why is everyone so happy here? Why is there a sign saying – Lion's combo honeymoon resort?' _

Back at the Lion's limbo mountain:

"Let's get inside" Hongou said finally going and breaking the rusty lock. And everyone murmured in agreement.

"There is just one problem" Hayato said quietly "the bus is LEAVING…"

Everyone stares blankly at the bus, which was going down the mountain trail…

"So?" Kyu shrugged.

"OMFG… My luggage!" Yuki shrieked pulling free from Ryuu and Shishido and running after the descending bus… "DAMNIT, I AM NOT WEARING THIS STUPID MINI-SKIRT FOR THE WHOLE FRIGGIN' TRIP"

With this cue, everybody started running after Yuki and the bus…Fortunately it ran out of gas after a few minutes…

"Hah, we got you" Saburamarou gasped finally touching the bus and faints due to exhaustion. Everybody else was already inside….

"There's nobody here" Ryuu said walking towards the back of the bus.

"Wait, Bob says there's definitely someone here" Kyu said talking to the grasshopper "What is it buddy? Oh Bob says there are at least two other people here other then us"

"Oh Jeez, it's just a Grasshopp-"

"AHHHHHHHHH" Meg screamed covering her eyes

"Please don't let it be zombies, please don't let it be zombies…." Shishido prayed silently rocking on his toes.

"Whoa, cool" Yuki whispered "It looks like a sex symbol, but much cooler"

Everyone turns to see what was sooo like a sex symbol….

"Holy shit" Hongou swore again.

"Holy cow" Nanami swore

"Holy crap" Ryuu swore

"HOLY PURPLE FLYING MONKEYS, RYUU SWORE! …SOMETHING IS DEFINETELY WRONG" Kuniko cried panicking "WE'RE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

"Oh for god's sake it's only the symbol of **PLUTO**…" Kazuma burst out…

Sure enough, one whole wall was graffiti, saying corny things like _**P**LU**TO** **GR8**est **AS**AIN**ATIN**G **CON**PIRACY **AGENT**CY, M**OHIKO** D**A**N S**UC**KE**S**, **ANO**BIS **ROC**S…._ Yada yada yada… stuff like that. In the middle of it was a huge drawing of the symbol of PLUTO… (_yup,_ _it looks like the sex symbol with a few alterations_) a little left to that was a picture of a stick man killing another stick man while a third stick man takes notes…

"That is one disturbing picture" Shishido whispered

"Yeah I know, (sarcastically) the gr8est asainating conpiracy agentcy can't even spell a simple thing like that" Yuki retorted repulsively "I see at least 24 grammar violations…"

"Look Bob, cute little stick people" Kyu gushed pointing at the stick people.

"AHEM…aren't we supposed to be scared here, the PLUTO are the people who kidnapped principal Dan, made us run around town with the stupid ransom money, and blew up the S.S. DDS. SUNRISE" Gouda muttered in a bored tone.

"Nope, they can't even spell, how in hell can you expect them to hurt us- we're the most elite of the DDS" Yuki laughed "Stupid asainating conpiracy agentcy – HA HA HAHa- AHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed as a man dropped from the ceiling and held up a machete over her throat.

Pin drop silence: the dude looked like a younger version of Anubis… everybody stared at him for a long time that is until he found words to speak…

"Now li-"

Unfortunately… Kuniko had a very daring idea just then…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kuniko shrieked leaping into Ryuu's arms. Yup the poor boy had to hold her…

'_Bitch'_ Meg thought savagely _'purposely jumping into his arms like that'_

"Here" Ryuu muttered pushing Kuniko at Hayato. He was more interested in the Pluto agent "what do you want?"

"I –"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Meg yelled gleefully jumping into Ryuu's arms. Unfortunately Ryuu was distracted so he accidentally DROPPED her…

"OWF" Meg breaks her nose and faints, splashing blood all over the floor.

Yuki twitched uncontrollably for a sec and then started laughing mechanically like Sae from Fatal Frame 2…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

"What the HELL is your-?" again he was interrupted. (the Pluto dude I mean)

"Oh Sorry…" Yuki laughed a little more "My therapist thinks I'm SADISTIC, but you know how shrinks are. They just HAVE to find something wrong with you" (continues laughing)

Ryuu sighed "Now will you just tell-" but Kyu cut in.

"Come to think of it my therapist thinks I'm SADISTIC too" Kyu exclaimed looking real proud to be SADISTIC….

_(Me: I'm SADISTIC too but I'm not bragging… pouts)_

"NOWAY" Yuki practically yelled still laughing like a maniac "Who do you go to?"

"Some chick named Kerri–"

"SHUT YOUR FRIGGIN' TRAPS" Ryuu yelled making the windows viberate with that sound. Everyone grew quiet "SO – Ahem now tell me why-" that moment someone screamed and Ryuu sighed shaking his head helplessly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, FREAKY GRASSHOPPER" Kuniko screamed trying shake off Bob (the grasshopper) who was on her arm, and waving that arm frantically she hits Hayato on his nose, making him fall at Kazuma's feet. Kazuma jumped out of the way and on to Gouda's foot. Gouda crashed in to Shishido and both of them tripped over the two teachers, who were inattentively discussing a strategy to save Yuki, they hit Kyu and…. well let's just say in mere moments everyone except Yuki and Ryuu were on the floor, knocked out.

The dude from Pluto blinked speechless for a moment "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YO- OOmmph"

Yuki took the opportunity to hit his face by her elbow, and push him away. At the same moment Ryuu kicks out at him. The guy grabs his leg in mid-kick, twirls him around and let go, making him crash into Yuki…both of them falls to floor in a heap.

"OWW" Ryuu moaned trying to figure out why his leg was hurting so much. Oh yeah he twisted it… Yuki was mechanically mumbling about some SADISTIC fantasy of sticking white hot Senbon needles into some poor soul…

The guy breaks into humongous grin "I took out the most elite team of DDS… hehe… I'm going to get a promotion now" he seemed particularly pleased at finally being able to finish his sentences…

"Oh puleeez, Kuniko took out the most elite team single handedly; you just got lucky coz Ryuu is so CLUMZEEEEEEEEE" Yuki retorted sarcastically and to Ryuu she said "By the way I'm getting REALLY tired of you making me your safety mattress"

_(Vein pops on Ryuu's head)_

"I'm CULUMZEEEEE?" he mimicked her voice "You should talk; Ms. Worst Reflexes of the Century… every time something comes at you, you just HAVE to hit it. Maybe you're brain's slowing down"

Yuki grabbed Ryuu's neck "ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT I'M STUPID?"

Ryuu grabbed Yuki's neck "I'M NOT SUGGESTING…AARGGGH… I'M JUST TELLING THE TRUTH…"

"WHY YOU LITTLE CUN-"

"AHEM…" Anubis look-alike interrupts "My moment of glory re-"

"SHUDDUP" the fighting couple yelled at him.

"OH SO I'M STUPID, WELL…" Yuki tries to think of a good enough flaw of Ryuu but gets nothing "…. YOU'RE SO SO… um… GAY! THAT'S RIGHT YOU'RE GAY"

"YOU GOT NOTHING TO PROVE FOR YOURSELF, LEZBO FREAK"

"WELL…FYI, I KISSED –"

"SHUT UP" the guy from PLUTO, ROARED. Both Yuki and Ryuu stopped and finally remembered what was happening before their fight. The blondie smiled insanely pulling out a evil looking katana "It seems I'll have to take one of you're heads for proof… so any volunteers"

"PICK HIM"

"PICK HER"

Both detectives cried out simultaneously, terrified at the long katana the guy took out from under the seat. It looks like the one Sephiroth owns…

"I apologize Yuki, I don't think you're stupid or lesbo… you're a great girl"

"Sorry for calling you gay, I didn't mean it. You're so damn perfect"

"I think I'll just kill you both together…" the guy starts to walk towards them in long threatening strides like that Tonberry guy from Final fantasy X…

Both Ryuu and Yuki clutch to each other screaming…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

(Step… step… SQUISH….)

_(Me: You. Are. So. Doomed.)_

Kyu shot up like he's electrified…

"YOU KILLED BOB, NOW YOU DIEEEEEE!" Kyu boomed, suddenly looking really big and menacing, plus it was scary how his feet lifted from the floor like those demented people from horror movies….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the PLUTO guy jumped out of the window and fled.

"Hah Coward" Yuki slowly got to her feet and helped Ryuu up.

"Yeah you said it"

Both smiled at each other…

"YEAH, BUT I STILL BEAT Y–" the Pluto agent starts to say but he accidentally runs of the cliff and falls to his doom. _(FYI he was looking the other way)_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –"

"Too bad about his promotion, he wanted it so bad" Yuki said walking towards where Kyu was… while helping Ryuu walk.

"Yeah but he killed Bob" Ryuu turns to see Kyu still hovering above the floor "Poor Kyu, he always loved grasshoppers"

"That reminds me" Yuki hugged Kyu with her free arm "thanks a lot, you're the best"

"You saved us- hey you're actually nice?" Ryuu turned towards Yuki, she blushed…

"Say that again and I'll kill you in your sleep- hey Kyu's asleep"

Yeash, he was now resting on Yuki's shoulder, snoring loudly. The hover thing wore off…

"Wow…"

"Stop wowing and figure out a way to wake them" Yuki demanded now getting infuriated by him "I'm not going to stand here holding the both of you…"

"Oh jeez" Ryuu hops on one leg to the control panel of the bus… and pushed a big red button with the words Do Not Push Unless Very-Dangerous-And-Unavoidable Except-We're-Just-Plain-Screwed Emergencies…

_(Me: man that is one big button)_

Mega Alarm sounds, and the fire sprinklers turn on…and everybody awakened and they were screaming…

"NANAMI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"AAAHHH… MY HAIR!"

"AAAAARRRGHHH…. IT'S SO COLD!"

"MY BEAUTIFUL FACE"

"AAAAARRRGHHH…. TOO LOUD"

Ryuu sighed "We should have let them be" and Yuki nodded in agreement.

"ALRIGHT" Hongou yelled finally, everyone stopped screaming and listened "WHO ACTIVATED THE SPRINK-"

CRRRRAAAAA----CCK. Loud cracking noise is being heard. Everyone looks out the windows to see a huge stab of snow breaking from the upper mountain and rolling down, forming a massive avalanche…

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES" someone yelled, everybody turned to watch Gouda who was already fleeing towards the cabin.

FYI: nobody really cares if he's leaving because everyone had already accepted their impending doom…although some were taking it harder then others…

30 seconds to impending doom

"Can I have some of the white stuff you were having before?" Kazuma asked the teachers who were suddenly smoking together.

"Here you go" Nanami handed him the packet "be good now"

"He's a minor" Hongou scolded

"Whatever, we're going to die" Nanami muttered bored "by the way it's just salt"

"Oh" Hongou nodded, puffing out some smoke.

27 seconds

"Ryuu, will you hug me?" Meg asked tearfully

"No"

"Why?"

"I don't want to okay?"

25 seconds

"Ryuu, Can you please hug me?" Kuniko blushed beetroot and forgot about the impending doom part as she said this.

"No, I want to die alone"

22 seconds

"Ryuu will you please hug me? I'm all alone"

"Um… okay"

And Ryuu lets Kyu hug him…

"Why'd Bob have to die like that?" Kyu cried into his shoulder.

"I know, but he's in a better place now" Ryuu patted him "We'll join him soon so don't worry"

10 seconds

"I always knew I'd die like this but I hoped that I'd die in the arms of someone who loves me… but you'll do" Yuki glomps Hayato, not even realizing that he was the one who loved her but was too chicken shit to confess…

5 seconds

Shishido faints…

2 seconds

"Erm…Yuki I need to tell you something before we die, I lo-"

"Don't talk" Yuki hugged him closer, something warm rolled down his neck. She was crying "I want to stay like this forever"

"Sure" Hayato burnt up inside. Finally his fantasies were all coming true. The only downside was that they were going to die in one second…

The huge hunk of rumbling snow was almost on top of them, and then miraculously it stopped just an inch away from the bus…

_(Me: no miracle people, I just can't kill off all the characters can I? who will I write about then?) _

"What the fuc-" Hongou exclaimed trying to untangle Nanami, who in the final second broke down and hugged him…

"It stopped" Ryuu whispered…Kyu lifted his head and pouted

"What? What about Bob now?"

"It stopped" Yuki pulled away from Hayato, she laughed "We're alive! Cool"

"Yeah" Meg exclaimed pushing the teary Kuniko away from her.

"I feel funny" Kazuma swerved uncoordinatedly, finally throwing up on Hongou's shoes…

"WHY YOU LITTLE –" Hongou began but Ryuu grabbed his arm…

"Don't start, you might trigger another avalanche" the he spoke to everyone else "Let's just get our luggage and get to that cabin without anymore interruptions…

"O-kay" everyone agreed. But…

"Hey check out the human hand poking from the luggage" Kazuma said giggling like he's stoned. Actually he's not; he just swallowed a lot of salt…

There was a hand poking out from under the luggage… and eerily white hand, which looked blue with cold

"Is that another ZOMBIE?" Ryuu said poking at it. Everyone else seemed to have shrunk back towards the front because of their experience with the drooling zombie just hours before.

"Here, let me help" Yuki stepped forward and pulled at the arm… it felt cold but not dead…the bags fell to the floor revealing…

"KINTA?" everybody chorused together…

"So that's where he went"

"He's alive, but we better get him to the cabin quick or he might not survive" Yuki said checking his pulse…

"What do you know about 'First Aid'?" Meg said sarcastically at Yuki, only because she was sitting next to her beloved Ryuu…

"Nothing" Yuki replied sarcastically "I only wrote one book about it"

Slowly everyone started taking the luggage off the bus and trying to wake up the unconscious…and while all that…

Kazuma was doing a weird drunken dance at the front of the bus …in front of the teachers…

"I'm so HAPPY…covered in JELLY…Hey my name's not HARRY" Kazuma sang tonelessly, when they stared he burst out "I didn't smoke anything, I swear"

"We know, but just to inform you, it was just salt"

"Dammnitt" Kazuma fumed.

Within the next half an hour they managed to get all their stuff into the cabin, and haul a very unconscious Kinta into the cabin…

"It's nice isn't it" Nanami remarked trying to be cheerful.

No answer, everyone else was too busy plotting to kill the idiot… who thoroughly deserved that contempt for dragging a bunch of 'innocent' kids and their 'nice' teacher up a perilous mountain. And stranded them there with no mode of transport…and for what? review…

Whole place looks charred like someone tried to burn it one time. There were a couple of moth-bitten couches. And a huge white rug was on the floor, there was spill on it which looked suspiciously like blood. A coffee table was in the middle. Several chests and an answering machine were at the side. A lone loveseat was by the only window in the room. The cold air was sweeping through the fireplace… and the place was filled with spider webs and dust bunnies… plus it smelled like something died in there, which considering the odds, it probably did…

"It's okay I guess" Ryuu shrugged decorously "We probably need to fix it up a bit"

"Say no more" Meg rushed to fix the place since she was the only one who was remotely close to being a housewife after Shishido… _(Me: hehe, I just made that up: praise me)_

And in less then half an hour she made the place look like one of those Arabic brothel places…all cozy and comfy…the fire was lit. The place was dusted, cleaned and decorated with stuff from her huge bag... And the place smelled of hot broth…and super powered bleach…

Later, after they found Gouda shivering under the dining table, everyone was sitting near the fire, wrapped in warm blankets and slipping hot coco…

"Do you get the feeling we're forgetting something?" Hongou asked the kids.

"Nope"

"Oh I thought we were missing someone"

"Hey where's Saburamarou?" Gouda asked scratching his head sleepily.

"Dunno" Kuniko yawned "he's probably in one of the bedrooms"

But actually…

Near the bus:

Saburamarou lies in the snow; frozen solid… snow wolf sniffs at his um…leg.

Back at the cabin:

"Anyone wanna go, check on him?"

Everyone groaned "Maybe in the morning…"

**TO BE CONTINIUED…**

More Disclaimers:

I don't own the narrator dude from Spongbob Squarepants. But u gotta love his accent.

I don't own Sae from Fatal Frame 2, she belongs to Itsuki… ahem I mean Tecmo

Don't own Sephiroth, he and Tonberry: freaky little thing who stabs people, belong to whoever created the Final Fantasy series…

Don't own Elmo, he's from Sesame Street…

Don't know who owns Santa but I sure as hell don't own him…

I don't own Senbon needles… heard they're used in acupuncture…

**A/N: Like? This one took a whole week to finish… hope you guys liked it. I've been breaking down every few hours trying to write then stop because of writers block…but I hope this one is good enough… I particularly love the part Yuki and Hayato hugging in the last second… it was too emotional but I couldn't cut it out because it wasn't humorous…and whether Saburamarou is dead is revealed in the next chapter…**

**REVIEW please…I've written a looong chapter only for you guys so I'd like it if you'd review for me… Ramlhon Mubarik again… ja ne … till the next time… **


	7. Chapter 6 of snow the white stuff and

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long I'm suffering from writers block… also I'm experimenting with different types of writing forms…**

**Hope you like R&R….**

_Disclaimer: I don't own DSQ… just like I don't own Naruto, just like I don't own Escaflowne… it's that simple… I just don't own anything…._

_Thanks to the reviewers: Yuen, thanks and don't think i'm crazy after you read this part... ._

**Chapter 6 – Of snow and the white stuff, and PARTY… **

Morning came with a big surprise…as everyone roused from their sleep it was Kazuma who noticed it first…

"Hey it's snowing" he burst out, leading to a lot of people hitting him with their cushions.

"Oh great it's snowing" someone muttered yawning. There was a thump and two people shouted "Ow…"

"Snow?" Ryuu bolted up, his eyes glittered…then he did something very unlike his true self and pranced off towards the door in a weirdly Kyu like way…

_(You: WTF?)_

_(Me: let me explain… he had a very strange dream last night…)_

RYUU'S DREAM…

_Ryuu stands in the middle of a strange white mist… he's obviously waiting for something…_

_Native American music is playing in the background…. Something is coming towards him from the mist. Ryuu gets ready to bolt then stops seeing a harmless old woman gliding towards him…the woman is garbed in Native American clothes… she's probably a seer…_

_The woman stops, and scrutinizes him for a moment…_

_Her withered lips moved faintly, words slither out…_

"_Snow will give you good fortune…" _

END OF DREAM…

_(Me: see, why he's so excited?)_

_(You: Whatever)_

Back to the story…Ryuu opened the door and then…a burst of cold winds swept into the cabin, bringing in…

"AARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH" a loud scream rang out from the doorway, everybody who was still in bed bolted up startled…

"Saburamarou!" Hongou yelled grabbing the injured boy by his collar and pulling him inside, oblivious to the fact that Ryuu had just...err... stepped on his face… "You too, Ryuu" he grabbed the scruff of his shirt and pulled him in.

"Why did you do that for?" Meg exclaimed butting in "If he likes snow then let him swim in it"

"Incase you haven't noticed, there's a huge SNOW STORM outside!" Hongou shrieked.

Meg fell silent…then stared both ways hoping to find someone else who was doing wrong so she could attack that person but no. Everyone awake were staring at her incredulously with looks that said -'WARNING: Crazy Girl Trying To Kill Off Class Hottie'…

Meg's eyes twitched, and then regained her composure…

"You know that Ryuu WANTED to go out to the snow right?" She pointed an accusing finger at Mr. Hongou… "So by the rules obligated by the …. Yada yada yada…. Blah blah… _(me: Meg's speeches are way too long anyway)_ and by that I'm not going to be held responsible for any of his actions by the paragraph 232456,…." Meg proceeded to attack Hongou with the rules of the legal system…

Everyone else had gotten bored and started breakfast by the time they were finished. Hongou was in tears by the end of that half an hour…

"We're not going to train?" he whimpered tearfully looking out the window as the storm raged on. There was no way anyone could survive five minutes out in that.

"So we are stuck here right?" Kazuma said gleefully "we can do anything right?"

Mr. Nanami nodded still looking pale after he discovered that they had come to the wrong cabin…so he's been pale since yesterday…his dreams of breaking up Ms Katagiri and her husband was now in the distant past…a very distant past…who knew when they were going to be rescued…

"Cool" Kyu bit in to his toast, so what are we going to do today Ryuu?" he nodded at Ryuu who was watching the snow intently from the window…

No answer…

"Why don't we play TRUTH or DARE!" Meg said sneaking a peek at Ryuu.

_Random fans of TRUTH or DARE: Yaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…._

"NO WAY" everyone echoed simultaneously.

_Random fans of TRUTH or DARE: Awwwwwwwwww (sad look)_

"Or strip poker?" she added with a shifty look at everyone.

_Thoughts of the perverted Striptease fans… (me: plz don't flame me for this) _

_Saburamarou: yeassssh, Striptease… (Look of dreams coming true) _

_Gouda: shit… we don't have any girls here, to play striptease… erm… I mean strip poker._

_Kinta: yeah you said it Gouda… sometimes I think Ryuu is the only pretty thing worth looking at in the whole damn school. The girls are so…unsexy… _

_Nanami: If only Mr. Katagiri was here…I'd do it willingly _

"It's too cold to play strip poker and incase you haven't noticed, RYU IS IN NO CONDITION TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE" Yuki explained to Meg "He's the only one remotely interesting from the guys… and _Mr. Hongou_ but he's our teacher"

Hayato slumped in his chair_ 'was he not interesting?'_

"Okay" Meg agreed "So who wants more hot cocoa?"

All raise hands including the girls…

"Oh bother" Meg muttered heading towards the kitchen.

Half an hour later everyone was in the living room… Class A boys and the teachers are playing cards. And Hayato is beating them hands down…

"I don't get it" Saburamarou said incredulously "My IQ is 180 but I'm still losing this game"

Gouda gave him a pitying look "Isn't it obvious, he's cheating" (glares at Hayato)

"I'm not…" Hayato started but stop as a couple of pigeons jump out of his sleeves…

They all glare at Hayato…

"Er… what?"

Sounds of extreme violence can be heard in the background as Kazuma was happily playing with his laptop. And Kinta is still defrosting on the couch… _(Me: his toes were frost- bitten)_

Meg and Kuniko were discussing about their 'I LOVE RYUU' fan-club website…about the color combination actually….

"Pink"

"Blue"

"Pink"

"Blue"

Unfortunately this discussion isn't worth hearing about so now we go to the interesting part… Yuki (who is secretly obsessed with chocolate) had sneaked into the kitchen to get more cocoa then she spots Kyu licking the sugar from the jar and….

"Give me the white stuff" Yuki exclaimed taking a step towards Kyu "I need it to make cocoa"

"Never" Kyu hugged the jar of sugar and taking a step back

_(ME: gets out popcorn this will be good)_

"I said give it to me" she snarled.

_"Over my dead body"_ Kyu declared fearlessly.

Yuki's eyes twitched… "FINE, I'LL _JUST KILL_ YOU THEN…" she screamed jumping him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kyu screamed as she jumped on him "Help, I'm being moleste-"

Yuki clamped his mouth shut, both roll on the floor, kicking and scratching.

"What's going on here?" Kuniko said walking in with Hayato (with a black eye) and Kinta. They see Kyu and Yuki on the floor and Kyu on top of Yuki. And if that wasn't enough Kyu saw some sugar on her cheek and started licking her face…

"You guys should _really_ get a room" Kinta laughed and Hayato fainted into Kuniko.

"Stop it" Meg appeared screaming "Yuki you should be ashamed of yourself, harassing Kyu like that" she rolled her eyes thinking _'I'm the only one allowed to harass Kyu'_

"He…he…started it" Yuki exclaimed "And I want him dead" she grabbed his throat and started strangling him.

"Whoa" Kinta grabbed her and pulled her off of him "give him space to breathe…" Kinta let go of her as she snarled at him.

By then the teachers had also come in "What's going on here?"

"KYU…" Yuki screamed showing them the empty jar "HE ATE ALL THE SUGAR"

Nanami looks shocked, "What the hell do you mean? The cellar is filled with SUGAR!"

"…."

"Gee you're right" Meg said rolling her eyes at Yuki, who looked was fuming…

"SUGAR!" Kyu piped in, hopping towards the cellar… everyone stared at him uneasily.

"um… are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kinta glanced at the others.

All nod.

And so…

"Whadda ya think you're doing? Let me go. I said-" Kyu started to scream but Yuki taped his mouth shut and stepped back admiring their work.

Kyu was looking like a human cocoon made with insulating tape… it wasn't long when the others figured out that having Kyu around the kitchen met with sugar shortages… so they taped him up and went back to the living room where Ryuu was still staring out of the window with a lustful expression on his face…

_(You: he's still looking out the damn window? I'm calling my lawyerstakes out phone angrily)_

_(Me: but the Seer lady said - gets hit by the phone and is K.O.ed)_

Since the author is knocked out, a very well paid freelance narrator is assigned to survey the fan-fiction so things don't get out of hand…

Freelance narrator (FN): and so the respectful author is now knocked out, what will happen next? What would the gang do? What is to change in their destiny? What chaos will ensue in this humble fan-fic…?

_(Inner me: JYANARROOOOO! damn it I didn't pay you to sound like the narrator from legend of Zelda. get on with the story)_

_Spongbob's faithful narrator: and so after five minutes…. _

FN: The place is p acked with many people dancing. Nelly (the hip-hop artist with that weird plaster on his cheek) is standing on a small stage area singing his trademark song with half-naked girls all around…

_It's getting hot in here…so take off all your clothes…_

FN: While the floor is piling up with different clothing items…

"Hey great party" Kinta yelled over the music, he was dancing with a blond girl wearing a yellow bikini, a scarf, and brown miniskirt; it's Rikku from final fantasy X2.

"You said it" she exclaimed hopping around like she's hyped up "What's your name anyway?" she giggled waving at her cousin Yuna, who was dancing with an awkward Shishido…

"Yeahhhh" Gouda and Saburamarou yelled getting happily drunk by a group of girls (in their bikinis duh…) were pouring drinks in their open mouths.

FN: Hayato stood at the same spot for twenty minutes mustering the courage to ask Yuki to a dance when a Cloud (from final fantasy IIV) asked her to dance. Then he got dragged on to the dance floor with Tifa, who was trying to make him jealous… Even Mr. Hongou is happily dancing with the Olsen twins… and Kuniko was dancing with Itsuki from Fatalframe… it looks like it's a hell of a party when…

BANG!

The front door exploded bringing in… three cops holding automatic weapons.

"Everybody freeze, this is the…. AHHIIIIEEEEE! NELLY!" the woman cop screeched spotting Nelly on the stage. "OMFG I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN" and then she pulled off her top yelling like an insane fan girl. The other two joined her soon after that.

_(You: erm… this is getting weird)_

FN: And so the party lasted out late into the ni- AHHHHHHHH loud bounking sound can be heard

_(Me: I get a break for five lousy minutes and he goes and gets this party theme with crazy stripper cops. I've had it throws FN out of the window) _

CUT TO THE SCENE WHERE RYUU IS STARING OUT THE WINDOW

Gang now around the fire, talking about their interesting lives… interesting detective lives…

_(You: it's boring, you're boring)_

_(Me: hey I'm the author here not you so why don't you shut the CENSORED CENSORED up. The seer lady tells the truth always so just please continue without complaining)_

Ryuu stares at the snow never knowing that it was saving his life just then…

On the opposite mountain: two snipers are trying to aim at Ryuu but getting sidetracked by the damn snow…

"DAMN SNOW" sniper named Jim cursed giving an evil eye to the snow.

"I wish it wasn't snowing" the other one named Greg whined aiming at the cabin again…

"Wait I got a clear shot" Jim exclaimed shooting, the bullet reflected and hit his kneecap… "AHHH CENSORED CENSORED BASTARD"

"You idiot" his partner yelled "Hit that blue haired imp not yourself"

"Shuddup"

"You shut up"

"Bastard"

"Arsehole"

And so we finally find out why Snow saved Ryuu's life… but wait why are they trying KILL RYUU?

Da da da daaannn…

**TO BE CONTINIUED…**

More Disclaimers:

I don't own the narrator dude from Spongbob Squarepants. 

I don't own Itsuki from Fatal Frame 2, Tecmo owns him

Don't own Cloud and Tifa, belong to whoever created the Final Fantasy IIV series…

Don't own Nelly… as you know by now

Don't own the Olsen twins

Don't own Yuna & Rikku, there are owned by the people who made Final fantasy X & X2

That's it I hope

**A: like? I've gone off the ideas… my original idea was to prove why Kyu is so hyperactive but then I got bored an put in that crazy party scene… hope you liked coz I really need REVIEWS… just kidding… I don't like to write for that. If I did I've update every week for that but I can't write if I don't feel like it, if I write like that I'd produce this horrid pieces of crap which are not worth writing about… **

**NO OFFENCE TO ANYONE ABOUT THE PART OF ME DISSING YOU OKAY...**

**REVIEW PLZ**


	8. Chapter 7 gamers and gameover

**A/N: Sorreee for being so late…. I think it's been over four months, again sorry I've been busy with my other fics (I have finished Undercover Mystery… read it…starts hypnotizing…) and also I've been losing inspiration for this since mother has kindly informed me that staying up all night is not an eligible way to get inspiration… and I'm extremely normal these days… and my hypermeter is out of order… so it's hard to get the feel right… so anyways R&R plz… **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Detective School Q…mutters over and over like crazy mental patient _

_Thanks to the reviewers…Yuen, Thanks a lot for being my one and only reviewer… I hope you enjoy this one…there's a part especially for you._

_And the **guys** who **read** but were too **lazy** to review…**thank you**…**Really**_

**Chapter 7 – Games and game over?**

"Wonder how many rooms this place has?" Meg asked absently as she got bored watching the pages of the fire. Ryuu was still glued to the window, staring at snow like it was going to turn purple or something.

"WHAT?" Kyu leap up, "where?"

Everyone stared at him blankly so he sat down again.

After a minute Kazuma spoke "There are exactly four rooms, two bathrooms, one kitchen and one living room in this cabin…" he typed some things into his computer "Oh yeah… there's about twenty seven secret passages in this place and it was built in the fifties by a guy called the nine headed dragon coughstupidnamecough or something…"

Kinta lifted his brow lazily "You found all that from the internet?"

"Yeah, there's this new program I invented called 'Searchitall' it's really cool-"

"Okay" Kinta interrupted ignoring Kazuma "it's getting boring now"

"Who wants to play TRUTH or DARE?" Meg started again. Except this time everyone held up their hands looking bored.

Fifteen minutes later they all were settled in the living. Everyone gathered around the bottle. In the arrangement Ryuu first, then Kyu, Kuniko, Kazuma, Gouda, Saburamarou, Meg, Hongou, Nanami, Shishido, Yuki and Hayato… so Hayato will be next to Ryuu and so on.

"Let's begin… dada dada…" Meg sang happily, finally being able to do the thing she wanted…

"WAIT…" Kinta cried, "Let's make this more interesting, lets bring some of those wine from the kitchen so we can GET DRUNK while we play, eh?"

The two teachers exchanged glances, and then shrugged '_WHATEVER…'_

"Let's get drunk…" Kinta whooped bringing in the wine, then settled down between the teachers. "Simple rules… those who are too chicken to do their truths or dares get drunk…"

After they had all poured drinks, Meg began "Ryuu first TRUTH or DARE"

"I take Dare…" Ryuu mumbled obviously bored…

"Okay…" Meg beamed maliciously at Kuniko "Kiss the girl who is closest to you…"

Ryuu leaned over and kissed Kuniko lightly on her lips… a silence followed as nobody expected him to just kiss her like that; most of the boys had thought that he had been gay coz he wasn't perverted like the rest of them.

"Awwwwwww….." Shishido sighed breaking the numbing silence.

"WAIT…" Meg yelled "you did it wrong… Ryuu you're supposed to…"

"Oh sorry you mean, closer this way right?" he pointed towards Hayato then Kissed Yuki the same way he'd kissed Kuniko… (A: if you don't get this joke check the arrangement…)Hayato blushed and turned away crying… Yuki fumed then calmed down when she thought of a good revenge…

"Oh forget it…" Meg slapped her hand on her forehead in frustration. Ryuu sips some wine.

"Ryuu, you pick the next person"

Yuki raised her hand up so Ryuu picked her "Truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Um… act out a proposal to anyone here and pretend you're doing it in front of your lover"

Yuki frowned, no way was she going to get drunk here… being horrendously drunk + being stuck with these freaks equals to very bad hentai… she didn't even want to think of what was going to happen if she did…

"Good one Ryuu" Kyu cheered then shrunk back when Yuki chose him to propose to…

Yuki sighed then began "I never really told anyone this but I love you… truly and deeply… my every breath seems to be only for you. My life, my very own existence… belongs to you…" Yuki paused…

Everyone sweat dropped, funny coming from a girl who always seemed to be an anti-love lezbo sadistic freak, only because no one could prove it. She never seemed to like a boy… But wow… the girl really had it in her…

"…and because of that I'd be willing to do anything for you… hell I'd even Slash, Kill and Burn your bloody wife for you… and the police who never find out"

Then again she was a famous Mystery novelist…and a sadistic one too…

"That girl's been watching too much killer movies…" Gouda whispered to Kazuma who nodded knowingly.

"Okay… Yuki you go…" Kinta said shivering after she finished.

"Mr. Hongou…" Yuki gazed at him…

"Truth…"

The gaze turned into a very scary looking glare…

Hongou gulped "I mean Dare… I meant to say dare…"

Yuki smiled sweetly "I dare you to PUNCH Megumi Minami on her face and make sure it Hurts…"

Hongou gulped again… Meg was looking pretty mad too… and if he didn't do it, he'd get drunk and the kids might force him to do something worse like sleeping with Nanami… which was bad hentai… and he wasn't willing to do it even if it means the ratings would go sky high he'd never do it… so he'd no choice…

POW! And Meg was out cold…

"That's for making Ryuu kiss me!" Yuki yelled at Meg's unconscious body while everyone else just moved away from the crazy girl…

"Kazuma truth or dare" Hongou managed still shivering at what he'd done…

"Truth"

"What is the worst thing you've ever done?"

"Can I drink or should I answer the question?"

"No you can't drink you're not legally in the drinking age…"

_(Note: I seriously don't know anything about the age limit…)_

"Okay… well I swallowed my best friend's goldfish once and then puked it into his mom's tax records drawer then blamed it on him…" Kazuma muttered broodingly as the rest of the gang exchanged looks of disgust.

"Kinta"

"DARE" he exclaimed hoping he'd get a dare about making out with the girls…

"Okay I DARE you to DARE me to drink this shot…" Kazuma lifted his glass which was now filled with red wine and something that looked suspiciously like salt…

Kinta gulped down his glass so fast that he was merely a blur in front of their eyes…

"Truth or dare?" Kinta pointed at Kyu who took Dare without any hesitation.

"Kiss Meg" Kinta said simply, grinning like he was already drunk.

"Um… okay" he blushed then kissed Meg feeling over-exhilarated by this.

"Mmmmmm…. Thanks Ryuu" Meg murmured in her semi conscious state. Kyu paled and the rest of them roared with laughter except for Ryuu who was more concerned for Kyu.

"Gouda, truth or da-" before he could finish Gouda had already drained his glass…

"Kuniko…"

"TRUTH…" she snapped.

"Wimp…" Kinta yelled after his second glass.

"Fine dare…"

"Yeah you go girl…." Kinta cheered.

"Okay tie up Ryuu's hair on his head like a bow tie…"

Kuniko hesitated…

"W-I-M-P" Kazuma screamed… and the rest started laughing at her. But she blushed then drank her glass quietly.

"Hayato truth or dare…."

"Er…truth…" sissy boy replied.

"Tell us who you like most from the DDS?"

"I erm… well… Yu… Kiki…" he gasped then started hyperventilating, while staring at his lady love.

"So who else is bored with this…?" Yuki interrupted sounding extremely bored. All of them raised their hands…

"What should we do next?" Kinta asked "There is nothing to do…"

"Let's watch a movie?" Shishido suggested abruptly.

"WHAT?" half the room exclaimed, yeah I was shocked too, since when did this BO-RING cabin have any sort of entertainment….

"What?" Shishido said nervously "There's a hidden compartment in the walls, with a theatre system and some…" before he could finish the bored DDS members had started thumping the walls…

"Erm… what are you doing…?"

"Finding that entertainment system before I go crazy with these lunatics…" Yuki shouted whilst she was kicking the walls with vengeance "Come on open up"

"Yeah what she said…"Kyu said, hitting the wall so hard that it bruised his hand.

"But…but…" Shishido started stammering like Kuniko, then after a few minutes… all the elite detectives of Japan glared at Shishido or rather at their own inability of finding a hidden theater system in the wall…

"Oh anyways… as I was saying" he pulled out a remote control from his pocket and clicked on 'open'… a low grinding noise followed by the whole wall opening up to reveal … a humongous flat screen TV, DVD player, satellite connection and several DVDs and a small VCR and red marked tapes…

"WOW… a theatre system" Kyu muttered stating the obvious yet again. Everyone except Kazuma moved towards the theatre system.

"Cool remote" Kazuma said "what's it called?"

"Nothing… it's a universal remote" he said showing it, "some of the dials don't even make sense…" he clicked a switch which said something in Persian "And they don't even work…" Shishido told Kazuma knowledgably.

Or do they…?

Some where in Persia…

"$#$#$#$#$&&&&( $#$$& "

People cursing in Persian language…

Translation: - BLOODY HELL, THE CABLES OUT AGAIN…

Back at the cabin….

"Maybe it's dysfunctional" Kazuma suggested after pushing it for sometime…

In front of them the teachers were trying to decide which DVD they could show the 'Kids' as they were underage still…

"How about this one?" Nanami pulled out one with a red sticker in front of it saying not suitable for anyone under twenty two…

"Are you crazy? That's Shark porn… its bad bad hentai…" Hongou was shouting "What about Zombie bride II?"

"Nope… there's a very boring sex education documentary taped over that one" Nanami muttered exasperatedly "How about this? Blue Lagoo- Owch…. That hurts…"

"We have to find something that's underage…"

"Just watch the damn tapes…" Nanami exclaimed throwing a hissy fit.

After a few minutes the lights were dimmed, and everyone except Meg, ho was still out cold, huddled onto the couch and seats… waiting for the movie to start…

_Scene goes to one certain class in the DDS, two girls and four boys were arranged to face a handsome guy wearing white pants, a white jacket and one of those old fashioned white hats…_

_"Ahem…" the guy coughed "since Principal Dan is absent today and Hongou chasing after some crook in Mexico…" cough "hope he dies this time…" his face lit into a smile "so let us take the day off and go **watch Baywatch** in the school auditorium?"_

Hongou glared at Nanami, "So that's why that restricted Baywatch tape was in my locker, _you put it there_…"

"Er… no… Morihiko Dan put it in after we all watched it…" Nanami lied cunningly.

"You…." Saburamarou jumped up point his finger menacingly at Nanami "you mean you let us watch Baywatch and I didn't remember"

"That's because you were asleep in class then" Gouda yelled at Saburamarou "And Yasmine Bleech did this skimpy dress dance in it too"

"Why didn't you wake…" the arguing continued everyone else turned back to the 'movie'…

_Scene fades and another class shows in the picture… its class Q…_

_Everyone is huddled close, discussing something… only Meg is not paying attention. Instead she's fluttering her eyelashes at Ryuu or she might be having something in her eye either way she's blinking too much…_

_"I'm saying why don't we **kill him** when he comes back from the bathroom?" Kinta asked the others very seriously taking backwards glances like they were about to get caught any second…_

_"Wait…" Ryuu said coolly "that's no good…" _

_"Why" everyone else glared at him._

_"Because…"he replied in the fashion Sherlock Homes is always saying 'it's elementary my dear Watson' "…there will be blood all over the classroom… and you know how hard it is to clean that stupid blood…it's just not worth it"_

_"Oh yeah" Kyu replied "but then how do we kill that slave driver…He made me read two chapters of the De Vinci's code… and I was tempted to suicide…"_

"Hey" Mr. Hongou interrupted suddenly happy "You guys had the guts to try to kill someone? I'm so proud of you… who did you plan to kill?"

The class Q group blushed… guess why?

"That freaky janitor Laito…" Kinta lied skillfully "We found out he was sexually harassing Kyu so we had to kill him…"

"I'm so proud of you children" Hongou gave a dazzling smile at his class then wriggled his eyebrows at Nanami… _'I don't see your students killing anyone'_

_Next scene…In Principal Dan's office…_

"Oooooooooo this is going to be interesting"

_Principal Dan and Ms Katagiri are talking…_

_"Okay Truth or dare?" _

_"Truth" Ms Katagiri said blushing…_

"Why is she blushing?" Nanami asked stupidly. (To the readers: use your imagination )

_"Okay who's the sexiest guy in the DDS?"_

The kids burst out laughing… as the two teachers glared at them. This was important.

_"Okay" she let out a breath "It's yo-"_

_The monitor suddenly went static…_

"WHAT THE HELL?" Nanami yelled obscuring the sound of the television.

Everyone just glared, well Nanami glared harder…

"THAT WAS AN IMPORTANT QUESTION; SHE WAS GOING TO SAY WHAT'S IN HER HEART. YOU GOT THAT? SHE WAS GOING TO SAY IT WAS ME…" Nanami started yelling like an idiot which was appropriate coz he'd been pretty normal these past two chapters…

"Urm… he's gone crazy again…" Yuki muttered sarcastically

"Lets all move away from him slowly" Hongou said with a fearful look.

After moving away from the crazy person…

"What do we do now?" Kyu asked, it's still eight and there's nothing to do…"

"WTF?" Hongou exclaimed, "It's eight a clock?"

"Why?" Yuki muttered sarcastically.

"Time for bed"

"WHAT?"

"T-I-M-E-F-O-R-B-E-D"

"Er… what?" Hayato scratched his head.

"JUST GO TO BED…"

"WHY?" everyone screamed enraged.

"BECAUSE PRINCIPAL DAN SAID IT AND BECAUSE YOU HAVE AN EARLY MORNING TRAINING SESSION…"

(Crickets chirping noise…)

Hongou calmed down then pointed to the kids "You three, you three, you three and you two… go to your separate rooms… and sleep tomorrow I'll torture you guys till you become a lot better then the squiggly yellow livered losers you are…"

_"Torture?"_ someone shrieked and there was the sound of someone fainting.

"I meant train…" Hongou corrected, when everyone kept staring at him "Just go to your rooms…"

And everyone scrambled to get to their rooms, dragging Hayato. Half an hour later they where all settled in their rooms when the lights went out…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**TO BE CONTINIUED…**

**A: Sorry this chapter is probably the worst I've done so far… I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE GREAT…I mean it. And I'll try to finish two chapters at once since it's a bit behind on the updates…till next time. Review…**


	9. Chapter 8 in the dark of the night

**A/N: I'm back… not much to say since inspiration is running low and R&R.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Detective School Q_

_Thanks to the reviewers And the **guys** who **read** but were too **lazy** to review…**thank you**…**Really**_: yeah **Yuen** thank you for being my reviewer for so long. Here's the next. **AKANE RYUU'S GAL; **YAAAI WE HAVE A NEW REVIEWER,GIVES COOKIES… pouts and gives the other cookies to Yuen.

**Chapter 8 – In the dark of the night**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"SHUT UP" Yuki yelled "SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"I MEAN IT, SHUT UP OR I"LL PULL YOUR THROAT OUT…" half the people in the cabin stopped breathing at this remark…

But still…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"URRRGH… HAYATO, YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT" She jumped off the bed and stomped out to the hallway… Meg and Kuniko followed her.

"It wasn't him" Shishido muttered coming from their room, "he's still unconscious…"

"Kyu?" Meg asked the others suspiciously as the screaming continued…

"Nope, I'm here…" Kyu answered from the darkness.

"I'm here too" came Ryuu's voice "and Saburamarou has already fallen asleep"

"Yeah and Gouda is hiding under the bed with Kazuma as a hostage" said Kinta in a disgusted tone.

"So who's screaming then?" Yuki asked quietly, the gang stared with suspicious looks… not at each other because it was too dark to see anyways. Feeling slightly uneasy the gang sneaked down stairs quietly…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"

Yuki stopped at the foot of the stairs in shock… Meg who'd come behind her also stopped, her mouth dropped open… so did everyone else's…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"BLOODY HELL?" Kinta yelled "YOU"RE WATCHING _"SCARY MOVIE 3"_ WITHOUT US?"

"WHAT?" Nanami yelled switching off the TV "WE'RE NOT WATCHING _"SCARY MOVIE 3'_"

"YEAH… WE'RE NOT SCREAMING EITHER" Hongou added…screaming…

"But you are…" Meg said all too ready to quote the rule book again…

"So that's why you made us go to bed early?" Yuki asked dramatically pointing at Hongou "you wanted to watch _"SCARY MOVE 3"_"

"Hey! We weren't watchi-"

"Hey I didn't even watch "SCARY MOVIE 3" yet" Kyu yelled dramatically holding his hands to his chest.

Everyone sweat dropped…

Hongou and Nanami exchanged glances…

"We have no choice then…" whispered Hongou

"But… it's illegal" Nanami whispered in a scared voice "Dan would never forgive us…"

"Oh, what he doesn't know won't hurt him…"

And Nanami's eyes narrowed…

"OYE…" Shishido called "what are you two whispering about?"

"READY?" Hongou shouted and Nanami gulped.

"Er…"

And Nanami started chanting an ancient curse…"Furúi, chikará, watashi yubú… yubú... E…" but Hongou was just not patient enough to wait for it…

"AHHHHHHH… HE'S GONNA ATTACK US!" Meg screeched and everyone started screaming and running around as Hongou came after them… very soon the whole cabin was filled with screams….as they were screaming _(me: Duh!)_

"AHHHHHH….HE'S AFTER ME" Shishido yelled jumping away from the window, at which Hongou ran straight at and hit, like a fly on the windshield.

"I'LL KILL YOU…HONGOU" Yuki screamed while being withheld by Ryuu and Kyu.

"KYU, YOU PERVERT…" Kuniko accused as Kyu attempted to look down Yuki's pajama…

"HEY… I DIDN'T DO IT" Kyu cried out as Kuniko threw a table watch at Kyu. By that time Hongou had recovered and tried to run after Meg hoping to catch her because she was so useless…

"NO NOT ME, GO AFTER HER…" Meg screamed pointing at innocent Kuniko

"WHOA, HE'S GOT A FREAKY CUT ON HIS HEAD…" Ryuu pointed madly, still looking totally cool. Hongou gave up on Meg and tried to run after Kinta who was the only one not moving.

"YO MIND THE PJs, THEY'RE NEW…" he exclaimed doing the thing Spanish bull fighters do, stay until the last second and feint… Hongou kept coming but Kinta managed to evade him every time without any effort.

In the end Mr. Hongou never managed to catch even one student. But fortunately by that time Nanami had nearly finished the incarnation…

"Okú e nemurĩ…" Nanami finished and all the kids just fell to the floor, unconscious… Nanami sighed and turned to Hongou.

"Okay they are asleep, now can we go back to watching 'SCARY MOVIE 3'?"

"Fine, but you have to help me pull these guys back up to their rooms later…"

Nanami groaned…

Later, after all the students were placed in their beds… or each other's beds, something strange was happening…

"Blue"

"Pink"

"Blue"

"Pink"

Okay it's not as strange as you think but who'd be crazy enough to discuss color combinations in the dead of the night?

"PINK" Meg yelled flinging out her hand in the darkness…

"OUCH! THAT HURT" someone yelled in her ear, a certain someone that was not Kuniko! Hell it wasn't even Yuki…

"KINTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" both girls yelled attacking him. Within a minute both of them had kicked him off their bed with a remarkable team effort…

When the deed was done, both of them faced each other with the questions… Why in hell was the class pervert in their bed? Where was Yuki? Shit, they had to save her before The Perverts got to her….

In the next room….

Yuki was sleeping alone on the bed… a badly bruised Kyu lay on the foot of the bed… why did she beat up Kyu? Simple, he glomped her in his sleep that's why… Back to the story, Yuki was sleeping peacefully as the two demented color-combination obsessed girls paraded in to save her from… er perverts when they spotted a badly beaten up Kyu.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Meg cried dramatically as Kuniko shook the bewildered Yuki awake…

"Huh?" said Yuki, wide-eyed from the sudden intrusion.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Kuniko yelled at her.

"Huh?"

"HOW COULD YOU?" Meg repeated, and then with another team effort they pushed the poor confused girl out of the room and tended to Kyu's injuries…

"Overdramatic freaks…" Yuki grumbled as she made her way to the next room desperately in need of sleep. Her eyes were barely keeping open…

"Okay, your turn Hayato" Gouda's voice piped merrily and Yuki's eyes went wild, she was very awake now...

"…" Yuki stared mouth-open.

"Hah… you lose again" Kinta laughed _(me: how did he suddenly get here?)_ "You know what that means?"

"This is fun" Shishido added grinning weirdly while _staring_ at Hayato.

"…." Yuki still couldn't find anything to say that until Hayato spotted her in the doorway…

"Er…Yuki?" his face paled a deadly white and he looked as if he was going to faint very soon.

"…don't mind me, carry on" she shrugged still staring at Hayato.

The boys FREAKED, especially Hayato...

"AHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" shrieked Hayato trying to cover half naked body unsuccessfully.

"WE'RE NOT… THIS ISN'T…" Shishido stammered looking terrified.

"THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE?" Gouda yelled at Yuki, sending spit flying at her.

"Yeah what he said" Kinta said coolly.

"Do I really want to know?" Yuki muttered yawning.

"We're playing strip-poker…" Kinta explained pointing at Hayato who was in a full body blush "Only Hayato lost five games in a row so he's the only one stripping"

"Suuure" Yuki replied, clearly not convinced.

"Wanna play? It'd be great to have a girl on the team" Kinta winked at her.

"Well er… no I wanna sleep so is there any chance I can have the bed while you guys are going on with your perverted games?"

"YES!" Kinta yelled with undiluted gleefulness. Gouda nodded taking out a camera.

Yuki sweatdropped "Er… tell you what. Wait right here, I'll go get changed into my new nightgown er to get more comfortable, so…" she lied quickly, pretending to walk to her room.

"Come back soon okay" Kinta yelled waving.

"Perverted freaks" Yuki grumbled as she made her way to the next room which was at the end of the hallway.

"Yuki? It's the middle of the night, what are you doing here?" Kazuma's little voice exclaimed enraged.

"Fleeing the strip-poker game next door actually; they're really getting naked" Yuki said and Kazuma jumped up, grabbing his laptop and a webcam…

"Where?" he demanded fervidly

Yuki pointed and he dashed off to do evil…

"Hah… knew the little pervert couldn't help himself" Yuki laughed to herself then added "Poor Hayato"

"You are really Evil you know that?" another voice, a calmer one pointed out.

"Ryuu, get off the bed. I get cranky if I don't get any sleep"

"When are you not cranky?" Ryuu retorted matter-of-factly.

"Shut up and get off the bed" Yuki growled menacingly.

"Fine, I wasn't sleepy anyway…" Ryuu huffed slamming the door as he went.

Yuki jumped on the bed and fell asleep instantly when she pulled the covers over her head. After a while quiet snoring could be heard and another somewhat peculiar noise…

A weird scratching noise… after a couple of minutes Saburamarou came in through the window acting weird… as weird as someone who's breaking into the same house he's living in…

Saburamarou stumbles towards the bed, eyes looking strangely glazed and zombie like…. _(Me: dramatically is he sleep walking?)_

Well…

Scene from Saburamarou's eyes…

Static… cracking noises… static then weird encoded words flash.

KILL RYUU AMAKUSA/GET MORIHIKO DAN'S DVD COLLECTION/FREE BUFFET TOMMOROR NIGHT/ANUBIS SURPRISE BIRTHDAY PARTY PLOTTED AND WILL COMENCE SOON/MESSAGES BROUGHT TO YOU BY PLUTO'S BRAINWASHING DEPARTMENT CODE 0009874743553/MORE FUN FACTS LATER 

Back to normal

Saburamarou slowly moved towards the figure on the bed, pulling out a freaky looking cheese knife…standing over Yuki, he lifted the knife…

**TO BE CONTINIUED…**

More Disclaimers: 

Don't own 'SCARY MOVIE 3'

**A: So we finally figure out why Saburamarou was acting weird… sweatdropps yeah sorry about the 'bad' chapter… I'm still brooding over how I lost all inspiration for this fic… _(me: help me) _Gomen nasai… I hope to update really soon, PLUTO's going to come very soon… ja ne, till next time.**


	10. Chapter 10 dilemma and flashbacks

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but a lot of stuff happened and I had to have time to deal with it. Honestly I'm still struggling but I'm trying hard for you guys… so please forgive me for being away so long.**

**Bit of sexual reference here, vague but I'm warning you. And everyone's a bit stupider in this… 'Ahem and they call themselves detectives…' and fluff… first sign since forever…**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Detective School Q_

_Thanks to the reviewers and the **guys** who **read** but were too **lazy** to review…. _

**Chapter 9 – Dilemma… and FLASHBACKS…**

The next morning when everyone came down to breakfast, nobody noticed anything different. They all sat around the dining table eating when Hongou finally commented how peaceful it was.

Then it clicked. Everyone stopped and exchanged glances.

"Are we missing someone?" Meg asked dumbly. And Hongou quickly did a head count.

"One, two, three… eleven. That's two teachers, five class Q members and four class A members…" Hongou counted his fingers "minus two people"

"Yes yes, Yuki and Saburamarou are missing" Kazuma muttered bored that a simple thing like a head count was taking so long. He had calculated the same result with one third of the time with his trusty laptop.

"Yuki and Saburamarou?" Gouda said eyes glittering with various hentai images that were frittering in his corrupted mind "Hmmmm… interesting"

Hayato paled…. He kept thinking about Yuki and that pervert… their faces coming closer and closer….. Until a Huge 'CENSORED' sign flashed over their faces after which Hayato could not continue his trail of thought…

Whereas Kinta was thinking about 'Ichi ichi makeout violence'. Yuki was a very very violent girl. He remembered the one time he made a pass at her.

_FLASH BACK_

_It was a year ago at the very memorable School picnic where Ryuu got hit by a wheelchair._

"_Hey" Kinta plodded Yuki on her shoulder "Do you want t-"_

_What he intended to say was lost when a fist connected with his face, then an elbow and then a very long and beautiful leg. Before the self proclaimed martial arts master knew what was happening he was on the ground with a broken face._

_It felt wonderful to be beaten up by a passionate girl…_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Hayato paled "where is Yuki?"

"Like we know? Do you know? She's MISSING. That's why we don't know where she is" Meg started being dramatic again.

And it seemed to get out of control when Nanami held up his hands and said "Okay shut up people, we need to find them quick. Before something happens…" Hayato turned red at this particular sentence "…so lets start investigating. You!" he pointed at Meg.

"Me?" Meg gaped looking outraged "I didn't do anything!"

Nanami ignored her "Yeah, you have the photographic memory don't you?"

Meg nodded slowly. Everyone held their breaths, this seemed _very_ important.

"Can you tell us where you saw Yuki last?"

Everyone falls anime style…

"I… um well…" Meg laughed nervously, and then pointed at Kuniko "She kicked her out of Kyu's room last night"

A murmur rang though the room.

"Yuki with Kyu?" Gouda murmured with strange glint in his eyes…

Kinta was singing high praises for that girl…

And Hayato kept thinking about Yuki with that idiot… in the same situation, as if they were about to kiss when that 'CENSOR' sign came over the faces again…

Whereas everyone else was still in topic…

"So Kuniko's the culprit!" Kazuma pushing the laptop on the table knocking the jug of milk onto the still drowsy Kyu, who gave a yell and attacked Kazuma…

"Ahem… they're probably still asleep" Ryuu coughed loudly, diverting everyone's attention from the catfight of the two youngest guys in class Q "… Why don't we just go and search for them?"

"Fight figh- erm lets go then" Hongou said with regret as Kazuma tried to bite at Kyu's hair and Kyu broke Kazuma's glasses for the second time _(Me: he broke it once but Kazuma pulled out another pair of glasses) _

"Okay" everyone (except Kyu and Kazuma obviously) followed Ryuu who led them to the upstairs rooms…

"Yuki's probably still sleeping in my bed" Ryuu explained in the hallway, "she's most likely sleeping in… she was very cranky last night" he sighed as half the gang gave him weird looks….

Kinta and Gouda were telepathically telling each other about worshipping the great Yuki… she was indeed extraordinary…

"SHE SLEPT WITH YOU?" Meg shrieked making Shishido jump onto Hongou, everyone stared at Ryuu… Hayato was near to tears…

"No" Ryuu said simply, yeah right who's gonna believe him?

No one did… by the time they reached the end of the hallway, Hayato had conspired to kill Ryuu in his sleep by the help of his mo- er Shishido and Hongou who was so pissed that he just wanted to kill someone… Meg and Kuniko had conspired to kill Yuki with the help of Nanami via bribe. And Kinta and Gouda had conspired to putting up hidden webcams in all the bedrooms for you know what …

"Here we are…" Ryuu said opening the door… then he stopped…

A scream rang out Meg's shrill annoying voice and the scene flashed black and white like it happens in the anime whenever they see a dead body…

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…. Ow"

There was the sound of someone thumping Meg on the head….

Back to the story…

"Yuki?" Hayato moved forwards unable to believe his eyes…she was…

The bedspread was soaked with blood… and the lump below it looked dead…

His eyes watered "yuk-" he started to whisper when Ryuu shoved him away abruptly.

"Okay…" Ryuu said pulling out a pair of surgical gloves "let's solve this mystery…" he grinned very un-Ryuu-ishly and the background went all sparkly….

"Awwww… Ryuu is soo cooool" both his fan girls shrieked holding their hands to their faces…

"HOW DARE YOU…" Hayato yelled at Ryuu, who just lifted his eyebrow and sent the fan girls into another round of screaming frenzy.

"SHE'S DEAD… WHY CAN'T Y-"

"SHUT UP!" a voice yelled from under the bed… an unusually familiar voice. Everyone stopped… that voice sounded too familiar.

"I'VE TRIED AND TRIED TO JUST GET EVEN ONE HOUR OF SLEEP BUT NOOOOO…." Yuki emerged from under the bed looking livid "… IT'S IMPOSSIBLE WITH YOU AL-" she stopped as someone ran forwards and glomped her "CAN"T BREATHE…….OWWWWWWW….."

"If she's alive then who's under the sheet?" Shishido said over the voice of Yuki's terrified screaming…

"Good question" Ryuu said grabbing the end of the sheet, and then he yanked it…

"SABURAMAROU?" everyone yelled incredulously. Saburamarou was sprawled on the bed with a bloody nose, which was still bleeding.

Everyone turned towards Yuki, there was no mistake who's done it…

"Er…he attacked me last night?" Yuki giggled nervously. Everyone glared… "I attacked him okay! He came through the window last night holding a freaking knife… what was I supposed to do? He scared the crap outta me" Yuki protested defensively.

"Okay" everyone shrugged and started to walk out… everyone except Yuki and Hayato I mean… who were still locked in a tight embrace.

"Erm… Hayato?" Yuki muttered after ten minutes "You can let go of me now"

"um… okay" he said letting go and staring into her eyes hesitantly "You're not hurt are you?"

She shook her head slowly "No… at least I wasn't until you crushed my lungs just now"

"Sorry" he bowed making his hair fall into his eyes.

"No problem" Yuki smiled pushing away a strand of hair out of his eyes "Lets go back" with that she walked out of the room not noticing her admirer had turned a proud shade of red at her patience with him. Any other guy would be lying in the hospital with broken limbs by now.

When they got down they found the rest of the DDS members surrounded by a wailing Kazuma, who seemed to have broken his Laptop…

"HE BROKE IT!" Kazuma yelled at Kyu, who was half uncoincious… "that was my favorite Laptop…" he said going into flashback

_FLASHBACK_

_Mmmmm…. A lot of scenes of Kazuma and laptop, like him hugging his Laptop after he came from school, or reading it bedtime stories…. While some loser sang 'happy times' in the background… (yawn)_

_END OF FLASHBACK _

Everyone else were too tired to bother with it so they ignored him, the prodigy then took out his DDS notebook and started writing all the codes in his Laptop into the notebook…

Kyu was taken by the fan girls to heal his wounds…the rest of the gang sat around playing cards or muttering swear words at the bad weather coz it was still a blizzard outside… and they were stuck inside. And Nanami was having SM fantasies of him and Ms. Katagiri…

By the end of the afternoon, Kazuma had already stolen Kyu's DDS handbook and started writing in it despite the funny notes about Meg's underwear _(Monday: pink with red hearts… Tuesday: Purple….Etc)_ … everyone else were now dying with boredom and even Nanami couldn't keep himself entertained when a loud crash from the kitchen made everyone run to the source of it.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE FREEEEAKKKK" a voice howled as sounds of crashes continued to be heard in the kitchen.

"Whoa… What did he do now?" Kinta exclaimed restraining a very angry looking Yuki from throwing furniture at Kyu, who looked dazed with that suspicious looking white stuff trailing from his mouth….

"HE ATE ALL THE SUGAR!" Yuki screeched making everyone clamp their hands over their ears…

"She's telling the truth... There's nothing in the cellar now" Shishido confirmed after checking…. Everyone looked at each other with grave faces…. Thus Yuki fell to the floor in defeat…

"ARRRRRGHHHH… HOW AM I GOING TO SURVIVE THIS STUPID TRIP WITHOUT SUGAR" she wailed and then started sobbing hysterically

"Oh for god's sake, just go ask the neighbors…" Nanami said folding his arms nonchalantly.

The penny dropped… there was silence, then…

"WE HAVE NEIGBOURS?" Everyone yelled in unison.

"What?" Nanami cocked his eyebrow looking surprised "Don't tell me, none of you noticed…."

Automatically it seemed everyone's face turned towards the window, sure enough there were about twenty other identical cabins trailing the mountain path. Again everyone stared incredulously at Nanami then Meg interrupted

"Lets just get some sugar before Yuki gets anymore hysterical ok?" she cast a disapproving look at Yuki who was still on the floor, mourning for the sugar in the cellar…

"So…. Who's going to get the sugar?" Kyu asked staring at the storm outside and everyone 'glared' at him.

"But… but?" He stammered sweatdropping…

"Kyu?" Meg looked straight at him and narrowed her eyes…

Kyu blanched _'she knows?' _he thought wildly.

Meg smiled sweetly at him, remembering that faithful day…

_FLASH BACK_

_Meg was walking back home after an extra busy day at the academy when she thought she was being followed…_

_She hastily tried to walk faster but her stalker was gaining on her… she nearly broke into a run then slide behind a tree, hiding from him…._

_What she saw was a complete surprise…_

_**Kyu… With a wheelbarrow!**_

"_Kyu?" she had called out in her revelation… he turned and paled as if she caught him in an illegal act. Then he smiled at her nervously…_

"_Meg, what are you doing here?" he asked and before she could answer there was a loud crash and Kyu suddenly disappeared…_

_When she looked back on to the road, a truck was overturned on the road…_

"_Hey are you alright?" she called to the driver, running towards the truck._

_The driver shook his head "I'm alright but this isn't the first time this has happened…it's the 'Hit and Run Thief'"_

"_The…What?" Meg replied looking at him as if he was mad…_

"_The Hit and Run Thief… he's already struck about twelve times on this same road but we still haven't caught him… he gets away every single time…."_

"_Huh?" Meg muttered turning away from the idiot… Hit and Run Thief indeed… That's when she saw him…. _

_The Hit and Run Thief…_

_Her mouth fell open at the sight of the 'thief' whiz down the hill with three sacks of **Sugar** on his wheelbarrow…_

… _It was **Kyu**…_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Kyu gulped. Twenty minutes later he was standing in front of their neighbor's cabin…

A blue haired girl opened the door…

"Hi, can I bo…" the next moment he felt something painful touch his stomach and found himself falling forwards…

_"I've been waiting for you…" _He heard just before he blacked out…

**TO BE CONTINIUED…**

More Disclaimers: 

**Ichi ichi makeout** violence is owned by **Hatake Kakashi** who is owned by whoever made **'Naruto'** I don't own either of them… but wishes to own Kakai sensei starry eyes

**A: the interesting part is just beginning… yeah PLUTO finally makes an appearance and things are going to get much more interesting from here on…**

**R&R… ja ne**

**I hope I can update soon. I'll try ok. **


End file.
